<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over the Barrier by smoll_ballerina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265988">Over the Barrier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoll_ballerina/pseuds/smoll_ballerina'>smoll_ballerina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, jiyoo hockey rivals au, there's a lot of people that i name drop that's why i tagged them all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoll_ballerina/pseuds/smoll_ballerina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minji’s been playing hockey since she could walk. She’s never known anything else. Now all she wants to know is Yoohyeon, but she’s got a championship to win first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a very late birthday present for my lovely friend Juana (@pledisgirlz on twitter go follow her she's amazing). Her bday is in late January so this is pretty late. It was supposed to be a one shot but then I realized how long it was getting and needed to split it up so here's chapter one. I hope you guys enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We are down to the last seconds of the game here! Kim Minji barrels down the ice, puck in hand. She sends it off to Forward Lee Siyeon. Ooh Defender Kim Dahyun snags it back. Kim sends it to her teammate, Forward Myoui Mina. That puck is headed back to the home side- Wait! Lee Siyeon has it again! She sees an opening, sends it back to Kim Minji. She lines up the shot, swings- GOAL! And that’s the buzzer! The Busan Dreamers are advancing to the playoffs again! The crowd is going wild! The team is flooding the ice, everyone here is cheering for their captain! Kim Minji has done it once again!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minij was hyper focused, knowing that any misstep would prevent them from advancing this year. She was heaving and sweating, but she wasn’t slowing down any time soon. She saw the shot, took it, and watched as the puck flew itself into the top left corner of the net, miles away from the goalie’s glove. She only relaxed after hearing the buzzer half a second later. She dropped her stick and sank to the ice, flicking her gloves off and pulling her helmet off, not caring as it hit the ice with a crack and slid away from her. Seconds later she felt Bora barrel into her side, sending them sprawling on the ice. Siyeon quickly joined, followed by Seulgi. Several of her teammates piled on top, including Gahyeon who waddled over in her big pads, leaning on the giant dog pile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji felt herself smiling, but she didn’t hear anything the girls were saying to her. Her ears were ringing from the rush of the game. She felt like she was driving at 100 mph with the windows down. The noise rushed back as she felt all the weight come off her and her coach pulled her up, screaming in her face in elation. She hugged her tight, yelling more praise at her and the team. She separated quickly, skating over to pick up her things, tucking her gloves into her helmet for easier carry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The captain for the Majors, Im Nayeon, skated up to her. She looked defeated, already having lost her gear and just carrying a water bottle. “That was amazing. You always are. I thought we had you in the 1st period but you always manage to come back.” Minji accepted her outstretched hand, shaking it and pulling her in for a one armed hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some day you’ll manage to win against me, Nayeon,” Minji teased. Nayeon chuckled dryly as she pulled away, but had a genuine smile on her face. “It’s always good to see you. Travel back safe tonight, ok? Season’s not over for you guys just yet.” The Majors had a chance to pull in third if they beat the Orbits in a few days. The Orbits lost in overtime against the Soul Catchers unexpectedly. The Soul Catchers were down 2 girls and still pulled ahead, shocking the nation. Minji had a feeling the Orbits were going to claim 3rd place, but she wouldn’t tell Nayeon that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They skated away, each to their respective team. The Dreamers did a few laps of the rink, smiling and waving at the fans that had rushed the barrier. They posed for pictures and signed the few things they had time for. Minji turned and could see Siyeon and Bora posing ridiculously for a young girl as she took a hundred pictures of her favorite team. Gahyeon was in the middle of the rink making her traditional “ice angels”. Seulgi was spraying water on her every few seconds, but the smaller girl wasn’t bothered one bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all slowly filed into the locker room for their post game rituals. Minji was the last to leave, as always. She wanted to be the last one on the ice, some superstition she had for luck. The halls were filled with their yelling and singing, praising themselves for their win. They made the playoffs every year, but not without all the hard work that has to go into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Minji stepped through the door, champagne bottles had already been popped and most of the girls had their jerseys and pads off. Having 17 other girls screaming in only their undershirts, or even just their sports bras, and chugging alcohol wasn’t something Minji was ever prepared to deal with. But then Siyeon shoves an entire bottle of it in her face and she chugs it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every girl talks to each other at least once, hugging and singing along to whatever song was hooked on the bluetooth speaker. They dunked their coach in fizz and made sure all the staff were given their appropriate thanks. They celebrated as if they had just won the playoffs, something that wouldn’t be happening for over a month.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The celebrations died down as their coach stepped up to give them a speech. Park Subin was well known for her coaching abilities, despite only being 25, the youngest person to ever coach a professional hockey team. She gave the usual “you played well tonight girls I’m really proud, but here’s what could have been improved.” She was genuinely so proud of these girls, and told them such. “We’re not done yet.” The girls whooped in agreement. “This is not the end. We have 7 games- maybe less. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>beat the Soul Catchers this year.” The whole locker room exploded in cheers. She waited for them to settle again. “We all know our history with that team. I, for one, refuse to lose to them. I won’t let </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>lose to them.” The girls shot up off the benches, cheering and hyping everyone up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji felt it in her heart that she was right. She knew they were going to win, there was no other possibility in her mind. Playing hockey was all she remembered. She had been playing since she was 3, and now here she is, 22 years later, still doing exactly what she loved. Not a day goes by that she doesn’t have a stick in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night ended just as chaotic as it started. The team climbed into the bus, spending the entire drive back to the hotel screaming lyrics to pop songs and doing some of their fan cheers. They felt bad for the hotel staff for putting up with them, but they had the whole floor to themselves and knew they weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>disturbing anyone. But hey, they just advanced to the playoffs for the 5th year in a row. No one was going to shut them up anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dreamers spent the next 2 weeks training 6 days a week- 5 in the rink and the training room, with Saturday dedicated to cardio. Sunday was their day off to rest and recover, before diving back in for week 2. They could run through plays blindfolded at this point. They each felt like they gained 10 pounds of muscle from their weight training alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji fired up and down the ice, never stopping for a single second. Her eyes never stood still, always looking for the puck or the next open opportunity. She wasn’t the type of Center to hog the puck, and she actually passed it to her teammates when she saw an opening. She’s praised for her sportsmanship and her ability to be a player on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>team</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not just a good player. She’d be nowhere without her teammates and it shows in the way she plays.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s just practice, right? You don’t need to murder us we play for the same team,” Bora joked as Seulgi helped her stand. Minji had just barreled into her, stopping the Defender from clearing the puck out. She managed to get control again, but not without checking Bora flat to the ice. She also ended up missing her shot, only frustrating her more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I perform in practice how I perform in a game. You need to give 100% in practice, otherwise you won’t do the same in a game.” Minji was heaving, needing water, but she wouldn’t take a break until their coach allowed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right but none of us are of any use in a game if you’ve checked us clear across the ice every time we practice, Minji. Take it easy on us.” Siyeon was one of the few people who could calm Minji down. Bora had the opposite effect, no matter what. She pissed Minji off most of the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji took a breath and collected herself, knowing they were right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we get back to practicing now? I’m bored!” Gahyeon shouted from the net, leaning on it lazily. It was slightly crooked from her added weight, but she didn’t care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zip it, Marshmallow! The adults are talking!” Bora yelled at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wore that jacket one time! Will you let it go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji listened to her teammates- her friends- bicker as she slowly skated back to position. Their coach gave them the run down of the next drill and they waited for her whistle. As soon as it was heard, they were off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their practices came to an end, though. Soon the first playoff game was approaching them and they were all on high alert. Practices stayed serious for the most part, and they all gave it 100%. The night before the first game, practice was cut early so the team could have the night to get the proper rest for the first game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji never slept well before games anyway, laying awake at night running plays in her head over and over. If she closed her eyes and thought hard enough, she could feel the cold of the rink on her face, the weight of her stick in her hands, and could hear the sound of the crowd in her ears. She was going to win that trophy if it was the last thing she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The morning rolled around much too early for her liking. Her alarm was set at 10:00am, plenty of time for her to get to practice by 12:00pm. But with the lack of sleep, it might as well have been 4:00am that she was waking up. She was the last one up, as always. The rest of the girls were already down in the conference room eating their breakfast by the time she strolled in, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She made her plate and sat with Bora and Siyeon. Usually they were too loud for her in the morning and she let them talk about whatever while she ate silently. Today was no different. But the atmosphere in the room was different from a normal day. They weren’t tense, in fact the room was very relaxed. But they were all focused on tonight. In a little less than 8 hours, the puck was going to drop for the first game in the Playoffs, and they were going to go home with a win that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later, the team was filing into the locker room at a nearby stadium to practice. Neither of the teams were allowed to practice on the ice they would soon be playing on. A local rink was contracted for the playoffs, allowing both of the teams to practice there when they were in Seoul. A similar situation was prepared for when the teams traveled to Busan. Their coach gave her talks as the girls prepared themselves, layering up for practice. Soon they were back on the ice, doing the same routine they had been doing all season. Their coach and trainers had instructed them to take it easy that day. They didn’t want to burn themselves out before the game that night. Those few hours were spent running drills and making sure the things they had perfected over the weeks hadn’t been lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Practice ended 3 hours before the puck was set to drop, giving the team about an hour and a half to clean up, get to the bus, and get to the stadium. The girls all showered before the game, wanting to clean the grime from practice off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They put on their pre game equipment, before making their way out to the ice. The crowd had started flowing in 2 hours before the game started, getting there even before the players did. Both teams stuck to their half of the ice- the Soul Catchers on the home side, and the Dreamers on the away side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teams always practice just a bit more before they game, mainly doing warm ups and a few quick shots. Really the only one getting any real practice in were the goalies. Gahyeon was focused, blocking every puck that came her way. Minji glanced over to the Soul Catchers side of the ice, seeing their goalie was doing the same. She remembered Junghyeon, a small girl with lots of fire in her heart. She wondered what it was about the smallest members of the team being the goalies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji tried not to pay too much attention to the other team, but one of them kept catching her eye. Their tall, lanky center, Kim Yoohyeon, sped around the ice like she was floating. Her turns were smooth and with purpose, always moving in the right direction to take the perfect shot on goal. Their goalie did a great job of blocking them, just like Gahyeon was. It was going to be a tough game for both teams that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji didn’t realize she was staring at Yoohyeon until half of the Soul Catchers were staring back at her, including Yoohyeon herself. She flushed at being caught, not knowing she had been looking at her for so long. She turned and found a stray puck, flicking it around before jumping in line to take a shot. It missed the goal completely, flying high above Gahyeon’s right shoulder. Gahyeon stood in shock, looking over her shoulder after it. She turned back to Minji before raising her hands like “</span>
  <em>
    <span>what was that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Minji didn’t have an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to clear her head for the rest of the time, keeping her back to the other team as much as possible. They cleaned up their side of the ice when they were told they had 30 minutes till game time. They filed into their side of the box, then down the hallway between the seats. A few fans came over to the barrier to high five them and took pictures as they walked past. Minji high fived as many people as she could reach, smiling and waving at a few younger girls she saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The locker room was quiet leading up to the game. They couldn’t hear the crowd or the announcers from where they were, so they had no idea what it was looking like out there. Most of them had headphones in, pumping themselves up with their preferred playlist. Minji was no different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji stood in front of her cubby, staring at its contents. They were unlucky not to have home field advantage for this game but the Soul Catchers were very accommodating, giving them all the amenities they needed. Minji’s jersey hung on the hook facing her, proudly showing their logo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were playing away, so they traded their usual rich, dark blue jerseys for their mild yellow travel jerseys. Their logo was circular, the top ⅔ taken up with a cloud, carefully stitched into the fabric to make it look like it could float off it at any moment. Their team name was stitched below it, straight across the bottom of the circle. On the left shoulder sat her captains patch, a navy blue C proudly showcased for everyone to see. Her last name and her number, 17, were displayed on the back. Siyeon’s jersey had an A on the right side, her perfect replacement in case she ever couldn’t be on the ice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was startled out of her daydream by Bora waving her hand in front of her face. “You ok?” She nodded her head after reading the girl’s lips, pulling her ear buds out to hear her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just thinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora snorted. “Well don’t think too hard. We can’t have you getting hurt before the game even starts.” Minji shoved Bora away and reached for her pads, slipping them on. The team got themselves ready, sliding pads and jerseys into place. Minji carefully put her hair up, pulling it into twin braids tight against her head just right so her helmet could sit comfortably. She laced her skates up, listening to their coach give her speech.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Subin stepped up to the middle of the room and stood on a bench to be seen better, not that she really needed the boost considering she towers over all of the girls anyway. “Ok girls! This is it! The start of the end.” Minji heard someone mumble about how dark that seemed. “I couldn’t be more proud of this team. We have worked our asses off this season.” The room whooped. “That team,” she pointed out the doors. “That team has no idea what we are capable of. We will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>let history repeat itself.” The room jeered, remembering their horrible start with the Soul Catchers 5 years ago. “Play hard, play well, play as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>team</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Gahyeon for the love of god, use your glove to </span>
  <em>
    <span>catch </span>
  </em>
  <span>the pucks, not weet them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeet</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” the girl shouted from the floor, where she was currently face down being padded up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeet!” Bora reflexively yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, team. Line up!” The girls all jumped to their feet, grabbing their sticks and helmets as they filed out of the locker room. They all were energized, pounding each other on the back as they walked through the halls and up to the rink. Minji led the charge, proud to be leading her team back to the playoffs. She could hear the crowd as they got closer, and soon could see the opening to the rink. They paused a few yards back, waiting for the announcer’s cue to storm the ice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They heard them announce the home team first and could see them skate around the ice, showing off for their fans. They eventually couldn’t see them anymore, assuming they had stilled and lined up on their side of the ice. They heard the announcer say their name, and Minji led them out onto the ice. They loved hearing the crowd cheer for them, even though most of the crowd that day was jeering at them. About ¾ of the fans there were Soul Catchers fans, and didn’t take well to having their rival team play in their stadium. None of that mattered to Minji as she took a lap around the ice with her team, expertly weaving between them to create patterns. They settled on their half of the ice mirroring the Soul Catchers. The captains stood closest to the center line with their alternative captain next to them. The team filed out away from the center line with the goalies at the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji stood proud, her helmet secured tight on her head. She closed her eyes, listening to the announcer introduce the singers for the national anthem. She mouthed along to the words, letting her mind empty itself. She had one thing to focus on that night, and it was to win this game. The announcer finished, and everyone not a part of the game that night was ushered off the ice. He announced the players names and they each did a little show, skating in a wide arc from their position to address the crowd. He called the home team first- their name, number, and position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Soul Catchers fans please welcome your home team! Captain Kim Minkyung, number 29, Defense. Kim Yoohyeon, number 7, Center. Handong, number 26, Offense. Lee Yoobin, or as we know her, Dami, number 97, Offense. Kim Doyeon, number 4, Defense. And Park Junghyeon, number 14, Goalie!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd cheered for them, and the announcer moved on to the Dreamers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please welcome,</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Dreamers! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain Kim Minji, number 17, Center. Kim Bora, number 10, Defense. Alternative Captain Lee Siyeon, number 1, Offense. Kang Seulgi, number 94, Offense. Lee Seoyeon, number 22, Defense. And Lee Gahyeon, number 3, Goalie.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji felt her chest swell with the announcement of her teammates. She couldn’t be more proud than she was at that moment. She watched the Soul Catchers as their names were announced and saw they carried themselves the same way she and her team were. They had every right to be just as proud as Minji was feeling because she knew they worked just as hard to get where they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled to herself at the contrast between the two teams, because they couldn’t look more different apparel wise. Where their jerseys were bright and cheerful, almost making them look like sunflowers, the Soul Catchers were donned in their black, home jerseys. Their red and black colors were very different from the Dreamers lighter away jerseys. Their logo was detailed- white stars in the night sky were stitched at different sizes all around their logo.  Their team name was displayed over the image, rather than under it, but the stars shone above the name still, not stopping at the border. A long shooting start was falling near the middle of the logo, under their name, and a goalie glove was ready to catch it. Their name and number were shown on the back in thick, red lettering with a white border.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The captains joined in the circle with the referees, shaking hands and listening to the refs tell them they wanted a fair game. Minji knew that wouldn’t last long. Minkyung knew the same thing, but for right now at the start of the game, things were going to go smoothly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji skated out of the circle and huddled with her team, putting her hand in the middle and waiting for the other 5 to do the same. They did the same cheer they had done from the start of the team, something cheesy their coach came up with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“1, 2, 3, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream Your Dream!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both teams slid into their starting positions, mirroring each other. This wasn’t the first time that Minji and Yoohyeon had faced off in a game, but Minji had to take a second to catch her breath because </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, has Yoohyeon always been this pretty?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji and Yoohyeon were focused in the center, sticks aligned and waiting for the puck to drop. They could see out of their peripherals the referee addressing each goalie, making sure they were ready. At Gahyeon and Junghyeon’s raised gloves he focused back to the middle, holding the puck in the air for suspense. A few seconds later he dropped it and sticks clashed, signaling the start of the game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The puck jammed between their sticks as they fought for control for a split second, before Yoohyeon managed to get it up and over Minji’s stick and rocketed off to Handong. The forward easily received it and sped off towards the goal, but Bora slammed into her a split second later and gained control of it, Bora shot it to Gahyeon who took it around the back of the goal and calmly passed it to Seoyeon, who was free from the other team’s offenders. There was no point to rush right in, knowing they couldn’t get a goal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji skated backwards a bit, seeing an opening, and Seoyeon saw it too. She flicked the puck to Minji, a perfect line right to her captain’s stick. Minji received it and quickly turned, shooting it to Siyeon who was farther towards the goal before taking off herself. The Soul Catchers had amazing defense and Minji knew they were going to have to work hard to get past them. She got close to the goal, watching as Siyeon decided to send the puck back to Seoyeon instead of trying to force her way past it. The puck went to a few different people before Minji saw a chance and shouted for it. Bora shot it toward her in a split second and Minji was hurtling it toward the goal in the next. She watched as it sailed straight to the center of the goal, only to be caught by Junghyeon’s glove. The crowd went wild with the save, it’s roar echoing in Minji’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unbelievable! Barely a minute into the game and Kim Minji has her first shot on goal! That was a beautiful shot and for a second I thought it was going in! But Park Junghyeon is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be messed with, people. That was a beautiful save on her part. Two teams, two amazing players. This game is exciting from the start!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji didn’t let her failed attempt get to her. She regrouped pulling back to their half of the ice as the Soul Catchers brought the puck over. She carefully watched their defense pass the puck up to their offense, trying to find a way to intercept it and take back control. She didn’t have time before Siyeon came flying out of nowhere and collided with Handong, fighting for control before Siyeon snagged it. Minji was moving the second she saw them collide, skating up towards the Soul Catchers goal waiting for Siyeon to pass her the puck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The perfect opportunity striked and Siyeon shot the puck in Minji’s direction. She received it perfectly, lined up the shot, and watched as Junghyeon fell on the puck just in time, stopping her for the second time that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji was starting to get frustrated, and it was less than 4 minutes into the game. She took her position at the front of the goal as the puck was handed over to the referee for a face off. Minkyung and Siyeon lined their sticks up, waiting for the referee to drop the puck. Minkyung claimed control of it quickly after it fell, faster than Siyeon could. She passed it off to Seulgi, who then passed it to Dami, who brought it over the line and into the Dreamers territory. Minji rushed back over the line before offsides could be called, ready to get the puck back on the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the period was spent the same way. One team would get control for a bit and take a few chances on goal, only for the other team to regain possession and for the action to move to the other side. The 20 minute period ended with no goals, but with 7 attempts from the Dreamers and 9 attempts from the Soul Catchers. Both teams filed into the locker rooms for the 15 minutes intermission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gahyeon! Where is she? Gahy- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gahyeon!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Subin was frantically looking for the little goalie as the rest of the team settled in their cubbies. She spotted the girl waddling in the door, the last one to come in. “Marshmallow! That save in the 16th minute! God you beautiful little sprite.” Subin charged the girl and brought her in for a hug, which was more or less her shoving Gahyeon’s face in her chest while she almost choked her out. “Keep doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what you’ve been doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it, coach,” Gahyeon mumbled into her chest. She was finally released and allowed to sit down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was an amazing first period, girls. Bora I am so proud that you didn’t get a penalty yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yet?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all know it’s coming,” Subin said, brushing her off. “These next two periods I really want to focus on offense. We need to push more. Our defense is great, I have full faith in it. But we need to be more aggressive. We need to be taking more shots. We need to get that puck in their net. Ok?” The locker room cheered. “Alright, take a few minutes and then let’s get back out there and win this thing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora caught up to Gahyeon on their way through the tunnels. “What, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>can call you Marshmallow?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon whipped her head at Bora, face comically confused. “Coach is a 5’9” Amazonian warrior goddess. She’s a supermodel, almost. You still sleep with your baby blanket. You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the same.” Bora was left dumbfounded as Gahyeon waddled past her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second half started the same as the first. The Soul Catchers had first possession, before the Dreamers quickly took it from them. Minji and Siyeon both had shots on goal in minutes, but Yoohyeon and Handong had their own shots as well. Minji could tell Gahyeon was struggling a bit and wanted to get the puck out of there before it was too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji watched, as time seemed to slow, as Yoohyeon reeled her stick back and took the shot. Gahyeon was a split second late getting her glove in place and the puck nicked the edge of it, spinning back and hitting the bottom of the crossbar. It sped down to the ice, right in front of the goal line. Yoohyeon was fast, skating up to the goal even before it made contact with Gahyeon. They both went for it at the same time- Yoohyeon with her stick and Gahyeon with her body. Yoohyeon managed to make contact with it, trying to push it into the goal, but Gahyeon made it just in time, landing on the puck before it could go in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji was thankful to hear the whistle, meaning there was no goal and a face off was needed. She shot Gahyeon a thumbs up, receiving a tilt of the girl’s water bottle in response. Gahyeon took a quick drink before setting the bottle back on top of the net, readying herself for the outcome of the face off. Dami and Seulgi lined up with each other, waiting for the puck to drop. Seulgi got control of it first, sending it off past the midline for Minji to chase after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second period ended like the first, with the score still even and with Minji growing more frustrated. The locker room was almost silent as the team filed in, resting for a few minutes on the benches as the staff talked in a huddle. “Just keep doing what you’re doing. You’ve got the right amount of aggression and defense is perfect. You’re all locked in place. All we need is a goal.” Subin was gentle with her words, something Minji had grown to appreciate. Unlike coaches she’s had in the past, Subin rarely yelled at them when the game wasn’t going the way she wanted. She spoke calmly, but with authority and all of the girls were thankful for the low volume level the woman always had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third period started with the crowd growing ansty. Neither team had made any substitutions and people were dying for something new to happen. Subin wasn’t budging with her line up, and neither was Kaeun, the Soul Catchers coach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji held back her aggression at the start of the period, taking her time to look around and size up exactly what she was up against. The Soul Catchers defense was playing wide and hanging back, while their Forwards and Yoohyeon didn’t hold onto the puck for more than 2 seconds. Every player on the ice was growing frustrated, even when they were making opportunities to score.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was going smoothly until Handong collided with Bora, sending them both to the ice. Bora had the puck and was ready to send it back to the other side of the ice when Handong tried to check her. It wasn’t a very good attempt because most of Handong’s weight was already tipping by the time she made contact with Bora. It was more of a tackle than anything else. Bora immediately shook her off and stood, yelling for the ref to call a penalty. The ref ignored her and she started yelling at Handong. Both girls screamed at each other for a second before Handong ripped her helmet off, prompting Bora to do the same. The crowd was on their feet at this point, chanting </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fight, Fight, Fight</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The night was pretty slow so far and any bit of action they could get was worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji watched in annoyance as Handong threw the first punch. Bora was quick to respond with her own blow. Minji drifted as she watched the fight break out, sliding slowly towards the duo in case she needed to help break them up. Doyeon ended up joining in, quickly followed by Seoyeon. The fight could grow, but it needed to stay even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and turned, seeing Yoohyeon next to her watching the fight with rapt attention. She turned and glanced at the hand resting on top of her jersey, lacking a glove. She switched her stick to her right hand and wrapped her left arm around the taller girl’s waist. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Buddy system</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. Players often paired up with someone from the other team in order to prevent them from joining the fight. It helped ensure that one team wasn’t ganging up on one player. She glanced and saw Minkyung and Siyeon standing next to each other, and Seulgi and Dami were holding hands near their own goal. Junghyeon and Gahyeon relaxed a bit as the fight continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never join in the fights so this is pointless, but I wanted to say that was a really good shot in the first period. I was scared it was going to go in,” Yoohyeon said as she leaned in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji looked at her in surprise, finding that Yoohyeon was still watching the fight. “Oh- thanks.” Minji didn’t really know what to say. “How do you know I never join the fights?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon finally turned to her. “I watch your games all the time. I record them when I’m away and watch them later. Also I’ve played against you enough times to notice you’ve never gotten into a fight in your professional career. Or ever, like in school either.” Yoohyeon was rambling at that point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji flushed at the confession. She cleared her throat and tried to regain her composure. The refs were stopping the fight at this point. Bora had a bloody mouth and Handong would definitely have a black eye in a few hours. The duo pulled away from each other as Minji asked a final question. “You’ve been paying that much attention to me?” she asked smoothly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon laughed as she slowly skated away. “You’re hard not to pay attention to,” she said, throwing a wink at Minji as she slipped her glove back on and skated to her spot for the face off. Minji flushed red at her words and the wink, but told Siyeon she was playing hard that day when she asked what was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were less than 4 minutes in the period and still neither team had scored anything. Minji was sure the game would end in a draw, but she wouldn’t give less than 100% until the final buzzer. It was back and forth for a bit on the ice as both teams gained control of the puck and then lost it again. They played rougher, slamming each other into the boards and using their sticks to try and trip the other. The refs were making fewer calls as the game went on, letting a lot of things go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji grit her teeth and wiped the sweat from her brow. She glanced at her team, proud to see the determined looks on their faces- ones that she was sure matched her own. In the split second she took to observe her team and their formation, Yoohyeon sprinted past, puck in hand as she raced for the Dreamers goal. Minji was sure that Bora or Seoyeon could intercept her before she got too far, but with a quick flick of her stick, Yoohyeon hit the puck between Bora’s legs and recovered it behind the smaller defender. Minji blinked and a second later the buzzers were sounding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Soul Catchers just scored a goal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd was going wild and Minji could hear the announcers praising the play, but her ears felt like they were full of cotton. Yoohyeon skated happily over to her team as they huddled around her, hugging her and clapping her helmet and shoulders in celebration. They reset quickly in the middle and Minji was determined to bring the score back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last few minutes of the game went quickly and the final buzzer sounded with the score 1-0 in the Soul Catchers favor. They won the first game in the Round of 7.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji slowly came to a stop on the ice as the Soul Catchers celebrated their win. She slowly moved to her own team and gave them claps on their helmets, letting them know they did a good job. Gahyeon slowly skated up to her with her head ducked. “I’m sorry. I don’t know how it got past me. It was coming straight for me and I fumbled and it went in. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji pulled the smaller girl for an one armed hug. “It’s ok, kid. It’s hockey. The other team scores sometimes.” Gahyeon didn’t look any better after that so she left the girl to sit in her own funk for a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She skated up to Minkyung and shook her hand, congratulating her on the win. “I won’t celebrate too hard. We both know you guys are winning the next game.” Minkyung’s smile was bright, elation filling her as the win sunk in more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji shot her own confident smile back. “You got that right.” She watched as Minkyung skated back to her team to celebrate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji was the last of her team off the ice. She walked behind everyone else as they walked into the locker room, ready to shower and leave this game behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we’re gonna sneak some pizzas into our rooms and watch a movie. Bora’s taking Gahyeon out for illegal ice cream to cheer her up and I don’t know what they’re doing afterwards. You want anything?” Siyeon asked her as she was getting dressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji glanced over to see Bora and Gahyeon squeezed into the same cubby. Gahyeon was holding an ice pack to the defender’s face. Minji thought she heard the younger girl mention something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>“that girl who punched you is really hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” but she wasn’t quite sure. She shook her head before slipping her hoodie on, one of the first ones she received when she joined the team 5 years ago. “No, coach got the stadium’s approval for me to stay and skate for a bit. I want to be on the ice more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siyeon gave her a look. “Ok. Just promise you’ll take it easy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not even taking my stick, Singnie. I’m just going to skate.” Minji gave Siyeon a look of her own, showing her friend she was serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siyeon nodded before walking away and leaving her on her own. The team slowly filed out, heading to the bus to take them back to the hotel. Minji sat and waited until the team and staff left, lost in her phone. She liked scrolling through twitter to see what fans and journalists said about the game. Most of it was about the Soul Catchers win, but there were some about the Dreamers. She followed a few of their fans and smiled to herself at the praises they were giving her and her team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pocketed her phone and grabbed her skates, walking out of the locker room and down the hallway, up the ramp and into the same box her team was sitting in barely an hour ago. She sat on the bench and slipped her shoes off, replacing them with her skates. She slowly laced them up as she looked around the empty stadium. The lights were all turned off except for the ones shining on the rink itself. Minji felt like she was in another world, where nothing except her and ice existed. She climbed over the wall and planted her skates to the ice and slowly pushed off. She made her way around the ice, moving in asymmetrical patterns aimlessly. She didn’t have a goal in mind, she just wanted to be on the ice. There was something about the way her skates glided along the surface that helped clear her mind after a rough match.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cleared her head, forgetting the game she just lost. Losing was as much a part of the game as winning was, and she had really worked on learning that over the years. It was ok to be upset, but she would never let the loss consume her for fear that it would become all she could think about. They had 6 games left in the tournament- she knew her team could make a comeback.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nets had been put away, giving her the entire empty rink to herself. She closed her eyes for a bit, skating along the wall, barely grazing it with her fingertips as a guide. She imagined herself back in the game, rushing along the ice as she did her best to play the game. But she wasn’t picturing herself </span>
  <em>
    <span>on </span>
  </em>
  <span>the ice- she was watching from the front row of the crowd. Minji has never been able to picture herself as she played the game, it was always from an outside point of view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji let go of the wall and slowly skated, still keeping her eyes closed. She practically lived on the ice and knew it’s dimensions well enough to not run into the walls. She loved the feeling of the cold on her face as she moved around and the feeling of being on the ice with no pressure. She knows what she signed up for, but that doesn’t mean she needs everyone breathing down her neck all the time. She feels free on the ice, but only when she’s alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know how long she was skating for before she glided back to the barrier of the box. She pulled her phone back out of her pocket to check the time, seeing it was past 11:00 at that point. She leant her elbows on the wall and crossed one skate behind the other, putting all of her weight on her left skate. She opened Twitter again and scrolled through more comments about the game. One tweet caught her attention- an article someone wrote that one of her fans had retweeted. An article about Yoohyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Star Center for the Seoul Soul Catchers Kim Yoohyeon gets her 30th goal of the season tonight in their win against the Busan Dreamers. Take a look at the clip below to see her highlights from the season.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji didn’t hesitate to click the video and turn her volume up to hear it better. She watched the less than 2 minute video before scrolling some more. She kept seeing tweets about Yoohyeon and grew curious before searching her name. She had a lot of dedicated fans and they had nothing but good things to say about her. She not only saw tweets about the girl’s career, but about her personal life as well. Someone on the Soul Catchers team had taken a video of Yoohyeon acting goofy in the locker room after the game and it seemed to be what most of her fans were talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She clicked on a few news articles to see what sports reporters were saying about her. They mainly said the same thing- praising her skills and bringing up her past successes to back up their claims. Many of them talked about how personable she was off the rink as well. Minji learned that Yoohyeon loves to work with small town teams and visit them for a day to break away from the rigorous practice and just have fun with them. She scrolled through some pictures of the girl after reading articles. Some of them were sponsor pictures from her Nike deal. Others were official team pictures- action shots and the few “intimidating” shots they show during games on the tv. But then some were selfies she takes with fans or that she recently posted on her social media.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you looking at pictures of me?” Minji almost screamed and dropped her phone, fumbling with it before it fell out of her grasp. Luckily a hand shot out and caught it. She whipped her head up to see Yoohyeon herself standing in front of her. The younger girl handed her phone back and she locked the screen, pocketing it immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was-” Minji didn’t have an excuse because </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes she was</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I was reading about the game and about my team but then I started reading about your team too. And I just got distracted I guess. I feel like a creep,” she finished shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon giggled with a gentle smile on her face. “Don’t be. I’m flattered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji felt herself blush and she shifted on her skates, her hands holding onto the short wall in front of her. “Congrats on your 30th, by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon beamed. “Thank you.” The girls were left in an awkward silence for a moment before Yoohyeon spoke again. “I’m sorry to bother you. I dropped a glove in the box and came back to get it.” Yoohyeon lifted the article up as if to show proof, not that Minji needed it. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji shook her head quickly to reassure the other girl. “No, you weren’t! I didn’t want to leave yet. Being on the ice clears my head after a game. I was just about done, though. It’s getting really late.” She pressed her thumb and forefinger into her eyes, squinting as she could feel an oncoming headache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Yoohyeon asked gently, taking a step toward the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji seemed to ignore her question, looking over her own shoulder at the ice. She turned her head back halfway, staring off to her side at nothing. “Yeah- no. Yes?” She closed her eyes again, lifting both hands to her face to rub at her temples. She huffed and ran one hand through her hair. Yoohyeon watched as she went through what seemed like a million emotions in the span of 10 seconds. Minji spoke without turning her head still. “Do you ever feel like this isn’t what you wanted?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon furrowed her brow at the sudden, serious question. “What do you mean?” she asked gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like-” Minji swallowed as she searched for the words. “-Are you ever in the middle of a game, and you feel like you’re on top of the world. You’re scoring goals, your team is up, your fans are screaming your name and all you want to do is jump over the barrier? Just run away from it all?” Minji finally turned her head to look at Yoohyeon, her face full of unspoken sadness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon’s eyebrows shot up, not expecting a question like that from Minji. “Uh- no? Yes, actually? Like leave forever?” Minji nodded. “Sometimes I want to leave a game, even if I’ve scored 5 goals and the other team has none. I get like that sometimes. But I love playing hockey. I don’t know if I could just run away from all of it.” Yoohyeon was gentle as she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji nodded her head. “I’m sorry,” she said, chuckling at her own ridiculousness. “I didn’t mean to get so heavy like that. I just get this way after a loss sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon shrugged a shoulder. “It happens, but I never thought you’d have this mindset. Leaving hockey?” Yoohyeon stepped next to Minji, resting her elbows on the wall and putting her weight on them. Minji mirrored her position with a more disheveled demeanor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji shrugged lazily. “I don’t know. I think I’m just tired and need to sleep it off. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok,” Yoohyeon said gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stood in awkward silence for a second before Minji asked Yoohyeon a question, voice suddenly too loud. “Did your team leave already? It’s late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m sure the bus left a long time ago. I couldn’t find my glove. I looked everywhere for it before I found it here. I even made all the girls go through their stuff just in case they picked it up,” Yoohyeon rambled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji watched her with an endearing smile on her face. “Well I’m glad you found it. I would hate for you to have to break in new gloves before the next game.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon flushed at the gentle, almost flirty way Minji was talking to her. “Right, well, I should probably go. You played really tonight, Minji. I’ll see you at the next game.” Yoohyeon smiled politely and turned, fidgeting with the glove in her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji watched as Yoohyeon walked between the stands and couldn’t help but call out to her. “Yoohyeon!” She waited for the younger girl to turn around. “Let’s leave together. It’s late and we’re staying at the same hotel anyway. Let’s walk back together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon flushed even more. “Oh- ok. Let me get my stuff and I’ll meet you out front?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Minji said as she climbed back over the wall into the box. She hastily untied her skates and slipped her shoes on, grabbing her skates and rushing back to the locker room. She clumsily slid the blade covers on and stuffed the skates in her bag. She zipped the bag up and grabbed her stick and her team jacket, leaving the locker room quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon wasn’t in the hallway so she made her way to the entrance they came in. She found her outside, bag laying at her feet. “Hey,” Minji said, catching up to her. She dropped her bag to put her jacket on, asking as she slung it over her shoulders. “Ready?” Yoohyeon nodded and bent to grab her bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked around the large stadium, finding the main street they needed in order to get back to their hotel. It was quiet, but not awkward. Minji found being in the other girl’s presence calmed her. “So you watch my games?” Minji asked after a few minutes of walking in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon flushed, made obvious by the streetlights. “Yes,” she said slowly. “I’m kind of a big fan.” Minji giggled at how cute the younger girl was. “We actually used to play on the same youth team together. But we were never in the same age bracket. So I grew up watching your games, and then I never stopped once we got the professional level.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji stopped in her tracks. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>why you look so familiar. For years I’ve been trying to figure out where I knew you from!” She was beaming at Yoohyeon, finally glad that she cracked it. “But if you played for the Spiders, how did you end up in Seoul?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon shifted awkwardly, pulling her bag up on her shoulder. “It felt right. I live on the opposite side of the country now, but this was the better fit for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji started walking again. “Just because our teams are supposed to be rivals doesn’t mean we have to hate each other. Lighten up a bit Yooh,” Minji said, knocking her shoulder with Yoohyeon’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You asked,” Yoohyeon said, repeating the gesture. They were silent for another minute before Yoohyeon sucked a breath in. “God it’s freezing out here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji glanced at the girl, seeing she wasn’t wearing more than her lightweight team jacket. Her hands were shoved in her pockets and her shoulders were hunched, trying to fight the cold as best she could. “Here,” Minji said, dropping her bag to the ground. She took her jacket off and held it out to Yoohyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon stared at her, and then the jacket. “I can’t…” she trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re cold just take it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon slowly took her bag off her shoulder, setting it on the ground. Minji held the jacket open for her as she turned around, sliding her arms into the sleeves. Minji pulled it up over her shoulders for her, smoothing out the wrinkles. They picked their bags back up and kept walking, picking up the pace as the cold was starting to get to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look good in my colors,” Minji teased her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon flushed again. “I’m not switching teams.” Minji laughed loudly, smiling lingering. “Besides, I look better in red and black anyway,” she said with a playful wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji raised an eyebrow. “Oh, do you?” She let her mind run wild at her accidental insinuation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon blushed deeper. “Not like that! I didn’t mean- I mean like, my team colors. Not-” she cut herself off, gesturing to herself trying to explain.  Minji couldn’t keep her laughter in anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked into the hotel lobby still teasing each other. They stepped into the elevator, trying not to knock into each other with their bulky bags. “What floor?” Minji asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“6th,” Yoohyeon answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji pressed the 6 and the 7 buttons, not saying anything after. The ride was quick, too quick for their liking. Yoohyeon hefted her bag out as the elevator stopped and opened on her floor. “Thank you for walking with me. I liked finally getting a chance to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji smiled sweetly at her. “Yeah me too.” She leaned against the open doors so that they wouldn’t close on her as they talked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon fiddled with the strap of her bag, a nervous habit that Minji quickly picked up on. “Are you normally on the ice like that after a game?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji nodded. “After every game.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Yoohyeon whispered, more to herself. “Goodnight, Minji.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Yoohyeon.” Minji watched her turn a corner out of sight, leaning back into the elevator to let the doors close. It rose to her floor and she stepped off, walking quietly to her room. She opened the door carefully, not wanting to wake Bora. She flipped the bathroom light on so she could see in the room and not disturb the would be sleeping girl. She was surprised to see that Bora’s bed was empty and undisturbed. She figured she was in Siyeon and Gayeon’s room, taking over one of their beds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she set her bag down and searched for some sleep clothes, she realized she forgot to get her jacket back from Yoohyeon. She considered going down one floor before she remembered she didn’t know what room she was staying in. She didn’t worry too much about it as she crawled into bed. They were going to see each other again in a few days anyway.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sorry this took me 3 months to write i got distracted also sorry it's not as long and i'm also sorry for any typos anyway i hope you guys enjoy!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Pass it!” Siyeon shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji barrelled down the ice, puck in hand. She was up against a defender and one of the offenders with almost no room to work, but she flicked the puck up between them, sending it right to Siyeon’s awaiting stick. The other defender wasn’t doing that great of a job covering Siyeon and the puck landed with plenty of room to work. Minji rammed straight into Doyeon, not bothering to slow her speed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The buzzers went off a split second later. Siyeon scored. She glanced at the scoreboard, 4-5 in their favor. There were 2 seconds left on the clock, but they reset in the middle, ready for the face off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji lined her stick up with Yoohyeon’s and waited for the ref, missing the way Yoohyeon’s gaze was lingering on her instead of the puck. It was dropped and they fought for it, not making progress before the final buzzer went off with the puck still between their clashing sticks. Yoohyeon immediately straightened, slipping her glove off to reach out to shake Minji’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice game,” was all she offered. Minji could barely hear it over the roaring crowd and the rushing in her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too,” Minji said, taking her glove off and shaking Yoohyeon’s hand. Their hands remained clasped as Minji’s teammates came up behind her, yelling and celebrating the win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon’s hand slipped from Minji’s and she skated off, grouping with her teammates after their loss. The two teams lined up a minute later to shake hands after the game, as usual. The captains were last in their lines, lingering to speak shortly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told you you’d catch up,” Minkyung said, pulling Minji in for a quick one armed hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji laughed as she answered. “Guess I should tell you we’re still going to win this thing, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minkyung pulled away with an easy smile on her face. “I wouldn’t count on that. There are still plenty of games to go.” She skated away after that, joining her team as they left the ice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji turned to call for Gahyeon, wanting to go greet the pair of young girls holding a sign with the both of them on it. Gahyeon was staring off toward the away box, and it took a couple calls of her name to get her attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of Minji’s team filed onto the ice, doing their rounds to greet the fans. Minji went around signing things, taking pictures, and chatting with fans about the game. She could hear the announcers still talking about the game and the coming games, but she tuned them out. She was glad to have the home field advantage that time, feeling much more comfortable on the ice she spent so much time on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually the team filed into the locker room, stripping their dark blue jerseys off. The team showered and cleaned up as the staff worked out some details from the night and for the coming games. Minji sat between Siyeon and Bora on one of the flat benches, with Gahyeon sprawled on their laps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Subin stepped to the middle of the room to talk to them. “Alright girls! That was a beautiful win. I would have been satisfied with a draw but Siyeon and Minji really made that last play work.” The room erupted in cheers for the captains. “We sealed our first win. All we need is 3 more. Next game is in 4 days and I want to spend as much time on recovery. We have our plays down, I know you do. But I don’t want to wear you down before the next game. Excluding travel the day before the game, you’ve got another day off. Practice is tomorrow, take a day, travel and then a night practice, and then the game. Got it?” The room responded accordingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright! So technical stuff out of the way, I’ve got a few more announcements. First, I’m so proud of you guys. I can’t think of a better team and you girls really are like a family to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coach you’re going to make us cry,” Yoojung said, comically wiping fake tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean it. I love this team,” Subin said. “But enough mushy. Minji is one goal away from 40! And with the rest of the tournament still going she’s got a really good chance of getting there!” Minji smiled at the praise her team gave her, even accepting the obnoxious cheek kisses from her best friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those 3 goals tonight really helped with that one,” Bora said, lightly elbowing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And finally, Yeji has some exciting news,” Subin said pointing at the girl. Yeji sat stiff on the bench, not having a single clue what her coach was talking about. The stares made her feel even smaller. “Yeji is getting her first appearance in the next game.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The locker room erupted with cheers and hollers for Yeji. She was the youngest on the team at only 19. She was recruited that season and didn’t make any appearances in the games leading up to the playoffs. For her first appearance to be in a playoff game was a pretty big deal. Yeji was red in the face with all the attention, but she had the biggest smile on her face. Minji caught her attention as the chatter died down. She winked reassuringly at Yeji, glad to see the girl relax a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And with that exciting bit of news, you’re all free to leave. Leave your bags here, I’ll lock everything up. Or Minji will, depending on who leaves first,” Subin joked, mainly to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls filed out of the locker room, ready to head home or out to get something to eat. Minji stood and made her way over to her cubby, grabbing her skates and bag, leaving the room as well. She grabbed a spare bag of pucks on her way out. Instead of following the girls down the hall to the back entrance, she turned the opposite direction and headed toward the tunnel leading up to the ice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat on the bench and popped her ear buds in, playing her post-game playlist loudly. The stadium was fully lit for her still, and she was given the keys to lock up. After having this routine for so many years, and doing it so often, the stadium manager eventually just gave her a key for her to have. She had full control of everything, and the full trust of the managers. She laced up her skates as she mouthed along to the lyrics. She grabbed her stick and the bag of pucks and climbed over the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ice had been smoothed over by the Zamboni after the game, so she took some time to set her stuff down and just skate around for a bit. She eventually came back into the middle and picked up her stick, dumping out the pucks carelessly. She gathered most of them near her and let the rest roll or slide away. She lined up her shot and swung easily, sinking the puck in the upper left corner of the net. She grabbed another puck and did the same, this time sinking it in the top right corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji shot pucks until there weren’t any more in reach. She took deep breaths as she rounded up her pucks, sending them back to the center of the rink. She wanted to work on stick movements along with her shots. She didn’t know how long she was at it, but her playlist was just over an hour long and it had already looped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she was completely oblivious to the girl who had been watching her for almost 20 minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon leaned her arms on the railing of the box, watching as Minji fired puck after puck into the net, not missing a single shot. She flicked the pucks with ease, something that was second nature to herself as well as the girl on the ice. She had her skates with her, and after a long while of debating, she slid her shoes off and laced them up, hopping over the barrier with her own stick in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji still hadn’t noticed her approaching and it was easy to skate quietly behind her and watch her. Minji’s shirt was tight and Yoohyeon could see the muscles underneath flexing and working. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon didn’t really have a good way of getting her attention, so she did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed her stick near the blade and slowly stretched it toward Minji, tapping her on the shoulder with the butt of the stick. She didn’t expect Minji to react so violently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji whipped around with a loud scream, dropping her stick and almost tripping over some pucks while ripping her ear buds out. Yoohyeon couldn’t contain her laughter as Minji flailed for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You asshole!” Minji shouted, a little out of breath from the shock she just got. “You’ve got to stop scaring me like this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Yoohyeon said through her laughter. “I couldn’t help myself, you made it too easy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji pulled her ear bud case out of her pocket, popping them in place before putting them away. She furrowed her brow as she spoke. “Why are you still here? It’s late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon shrugged her shoulders. “You said you always stayed late after games. We finished up and our coach gave a long talk, then I took an extra long shower and here I am.” She continued after Minji gave her a look. “And I was just standing here for a while watching you. But not in a creepy way! I just didn’t want to disturb you seemed like you were in the zone or whatever. And plus I like watching you work. Not like “watch you” watch you just I appreciate your technique as another athlete and yeah I didn’t want to disturb you right away. Because obviously I disturbed you I poked you with my stick but I just wanted to, I guess, talk more? I don’t know I’m sorry you probably wanted to be alone,” she rambled, not finding the strength to look at Minji. She finally did lift her head when she heard soft laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re cute,” was all Minji said before she was turning away and skating toward the goal. She started clearing them out, shooting them back to the middle. It gave Yoohyeon enough time to wipe the blush off her face. She slowly skated to stand even with her, but far enough away to give her plenty of room to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t going to run away from me, are you?” Yoohyeon joked, remembering their conversation from last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji paused and turned to look at her. “No, Yoohyeon. I’m not going to run away from you,” she said after a few seconds, her voice almost sounding sad. Yoohyeon helped corral the pucks that Minji hit a little too hard, making sure they all ended up in the middle. “One more round and then I’ll call it a night,” she said before firing a puck into the net.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon took a puck for herself and when Minji relaxed after one of her shots, she took a shot of her own, sinking the puck in the top left corner. Minji turned over her shoulder and smiled at her and they took turns shooting until they were out of pucks. They worked silently to clean up, shooting each other the occasional soft smile while they filled the mesh bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were done, Minji skated over to the home side box, dropping the bag and her stick down in it before turning and leaning against the wall. She propped her hands up on the edge, looking at Yoohyeon as she dropped her stick in the away box. “What are you doing tomorrow?” she suddenly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon looked at her and thought for a second. “Nothing. We don’t travel back for another two days and coach gave us the day off,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not too tired, are you?” Minji asked with a grin on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you planning?” Yoohyeon asked, eyeing Minji carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji looked up at the black scoreboard high above them. “Have you ever watched a movie on the big screen before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon followed her gaze. “You can do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji smiled playfully and said nothing, swinging her legs into the box. She sat down and started untying her skates, looking up to see Yoohyeon still just standing on the ice. “Well, come on!” she said. Yoohyeon scrambled over into the other box and sat heavily, doing her best to untie her skates quickly. She clumsily pulled them off, not bothering to untie them enough to easily slip them off. “I’ll meet you in the hallway, ok?” Minji asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok!” Yoohyeon, glancing up for a second before looking back down. She slipped her shoes on and just tucked the laces in, grabbing her skates and stick before jogging down the walkway and into the hallway behind it. She slowed to a normal pace before catching up to Minji, not wanting to seem too eager.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji stepped into a view a minute later, shouldering her bag and walking quickly to Yoohyeon. “Do you need to grab the rest of your stuff still?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was just…waiting for you,” Yoohyeon admitted slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Minji said softly, smiling slightly at her. “Come on.” She nodded her head and led the way to the away locker rooms. She lingered by the door while Yoohyeon properly put her skates away and grabbed her belongings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon took a second to swap her thicker team jacket for an old team hoodie when she remembered. “Oh my god!” she exclaimed, head still stuck in the fabric. She managed to get free and pull it onto her frame. “I forgot your jacket!” she said, ashamed that she didn’t have it with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji furrowed her brow in confusion before remembering she left her jacket with the girl a few days ago. “It’s ok,” she said, laughing slightly. “I’m not in a rush to get it back, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just feel bad. I meant to bring it with me to the game and give it back afterwards. It’s part of why I stayed late tonight and I don’t even have it to give it to you,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yooh, I said it was ok,” Minji repeated herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon subconsciously took a step toward Minji, putting herself in her space. “So we’re doing nicknames now?” she teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji took the challenge and stepped closer as well. “Well, I called you that the other night too,” she trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon hummed. “I remember,” she said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji’s eyes flicked down quickly before coming back up. “Unless you want me to stop,” she said, raising an eyebrow in silent challenge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Yoohyeon said softly. “It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Minji said, firmly but quietly. She was silent for a few seconds before speaking again. “Come on.” She turned and walked down the hall, peeking over her shoulder to make sure Yoohyeon was following her. They walked through the back hallways before eventually walking out into the main complex, passing the food stands and merchandise shops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stepped into an elevator eventually and Minji pressed the button for the 3rd floor. It rose quickly and they stepped out as the doors opened. Minji guided them around the building, passing entryways to the stands and more food stands before stopping at a door marked “Employees Only”. She waved a key card and they heard the door unlock. Minji held it open for Yoohyeon to enter, and let it close with a soft bang behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?” Yoohyeon asked as Minji started walking down the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji said nothing and just smiled over her shoulder at her. She stopped at an unmarked door, pulling out a second keycard and waving it in front of the sensor. She opened the door and held it open for Yoohyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked into the room and immediately recognized the inside of the commentator’s box. Minji set her bag down in one of the larger office chairs at the desk, rolling it out of the way. Yoohyeon softly closed the door behind her and watched Minji pull the other chairs out of the way as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take your bag off, and put it wherever. I’m going to move the couch,” Minji said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon’s eyes followed Minji’s movements as she slowly reached for the straps of her bag, taking her time pulling it off. Minji easily pulled a small loveseat away from the wall and toward the desk, positioning it just right in front of the windows. The big screen was directly in front of them, one side facing them straight on. Once the couch was in place, Minji pulled a wire out of her bag, plugging one end into a port on one of the large computers in the room and the other into her phone. She fiddled with her phone for a second before flipped a few switches on the computer. One of the monitors came to life as did the big screen. It just showed the logo for the Dreamers as it waited for Minji to do something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Minji hissed to herself. “They turned the wifi off for the night and I have horrible data here. The only movies I have saved on my phone are the Pitch Perfect movies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon snorted quietly. “Why?” she asked, amusement obvious in her single word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I love these movies!” Minji said, defending herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon laughed harder. “I’m not saying they’re bad. I love them too. I’m just wondering why they’re the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> movies you have saved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We had a 9 hour flight once and we had a team marathon,” Minji said, fiddling with the computer for a second. After a few button presses, the screen turned black, as did the big screen, but it was still on. “You can pick which one we watch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon plopped down on the left side of the couch. “We should watch the second one,” she said, sinking down and getting comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji froze and shot her a look. “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> one?” she asked, sounding like Yoohyeon had just insulted her grandmother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the best one!” Yooohyeon argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>first one </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the best one!” Minji shot back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first one doesn’t have Emily in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> the redeeming factor? Emily?” Minji asked, looking at Yoohyeon incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Yoohyeon said plainly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The second one is so stupid. The whole thing about them winning the World’s makes no sense,” Minji said, pulling up her movies on her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least I didn’t pick the third one,” Yoohyeon said through her chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji groaned in agreement as she found what she was looking for. “Ugh! Right? The music in the third one is probably the best out of any movie, but the plot just makes no sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon sat up straight in her seat. “Right! It opened with Toxic, they gave us Sit Still, Look Pretty, Cheap Thrills, I Don’t Like It, I Love It, Cake By The Ocean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Freedom! 90. It was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a good movie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji pressed one last time on her phone and set it down on the table. She waited a few seconds to see that it was playing on the big screen properly before she pressed a button on the computer. Sound filled the box, but they could tell it wasn’t playing inside the entire stadium. Minji hit a switch near the computers and the lights in the stadium turned off, leaving them in the dimly lit box with the movie’s opening credits playing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I don’t have snacks for us, this was a little last minute,” Minji whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok,” Yoohyeon said, just as quietly. She turned to face Minji, locking eyes for far longer than necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both turned away eventually and settled into the couch more. Neither of them realized they were leaning in toward the other. Despite the gap between them, they were searching for the other person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji spoke up a minute later, just as the opening dialogue started. “As much as I don’t like this movie, it has the best opening song out of any of the movies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon turned her head to face her. “Better than Toxic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji nodded, turning to meet Yoohyeon’s eyes again. “Toxic is great, but the version later in the movie is better. This opening is better than the 3rd one’s opening, because the opening isn’t the best version of Toxic.” Yoohyeon giggled but didn’t say anything. Minji turned to face the screen and let the opening number pass in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The movie continued on, with both of them quoting lines that they knew or singing along under their breath. They talked throughout almost the whole thing, but they didn’t seem to mind one bit. They found themselves scooting closer to each other slowly, unknowing. Yoohyeon’s arm found its way around the back of the couch, and then down around Minji’s shoulder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Is this ok?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had whispered, making sure the older girl didn’t have an issue with it. Minji had looked up and found Yoohyeon close, close enough to feel her soft breaths against her cheek. She had nodded and smiled slightly before leaning back down and scooting closer, leaning her head against Yoohyeon’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The movie reached its ending quicker than they wanted, but it made Minji smile as she remembered something. As the finale started and the sound of clapping filled the room, she spoke. “You know me and some of the girls learned how to do this,” she said, trying not to laugh at the thought of them trying for hours to get it right, failing for the most part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Yoohyeon asked through her own chuckles. Minji burst out laughing and then nodded against her shoulder. “When you said you liked these movies, I didn’t know you liked them </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji was full-on laughing then and had to sit up. She pulled away to look at Yoohyeon better, smiling wider to herself when she didn’t pull her arm away and instead let it rest against her back. “We were bored, it was like 3 in the morning and we had just won a regional championship. It was Bora’s idea and of course that meant that Gahyeon was all for it. She dragged Siyeon and I into it with her damn puppy eyes, and then Yoojung and Jiwon were all for it too. We got pretty good at it but I’m not sure we could still do it,” she said, turning back to the movie. They were about halfway through the finale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon quickly started her own story. “Junghyeon got really drunk once at an after party. We were on a yacht that a few of our sponsors had paid for and she said </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s recreate the boat scene from Pitch Perfect 3”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So she found a toaster from god knows where and put a plastic fork in it because she thought it was real. She was really disappointed that she didn’t cause the yacht to blow up,” Minji was laughing as she tried to picture that. It was easy because it sounded like something Bora would do. “Minkyung made her sleep on the couch for a month.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji controlled her laughter after a bit and turned to the movie again, seeing the finale had ended and they were now watching the last scene. Her smile fell as she realized it was almost over. Yoohyeon did the same, her face dropping as well as she realized their time together was drawing short. They finished the rest of the movie in silence, only moving again when the credits rolled a few minutes later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji stood and stopped the movie on her phone, disconnecting it from the computer and going about shutting everything off. She flicked the lights on while the computer was powering off. She leaned against the desk as she looked at Yoohyeon. She was still curled up on the couch, her sleeves pulled down over her hands as she fiddled with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for watching a movie with me,” Minji said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon smiled gently. “Thanks for letting me watch it with you. And for snuggling. No one likes to sit with me during movies because they don’t like cuddling with me,” she said, laughing at herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji smiled at how cute the girl was. “Well next time you need a cuddle buddy, just let me know. I won’t say no,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon held her gaze for a moment before she spoke, letting her words sit heavily between them. “Good to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji couldn’t fight the yawn that came over her then, turning and covering her mouth as her exhaustion ruined the moment they were having. “We should probably get back to the hotel. It’s late.” She checked the time on her phone, seeing it was well past 1 in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon stood and helped her move the couch back into place. They grabbed their bags and left the room, stopping so Minji could lock everything up. They walked back down the hallway and into the main complex, passing the stands and making their way to the elevator. They walked in silence, both of them suddenly too tired to do anything but move their legs. Minji led them out a back door by the locker rooms, turning and locking it with one of her keys as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was cold that night, colder than the last night they were together, and Minji wasn’t prepared for it. She couldn’t help the verbal shiver that escaped her lips. Yoohyeon stopped walking and dropped her bag to the ground. She opened it and pulled at her team jacket, handing it to Minji without a word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji eyed it and shook her head, but before she could speak, Yoohyeon interrupted her. “Just take it. We’re even this way. I have my hoodie, I’ll be ok for now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji dropped her own bag to the ground and took the jacket from Yoohyeon. She slipped it on and pulled it up around her neck. She bent down to grab her bag and slung it back over her shoulder. The first part of their walk was quiet as they fought the cold and their exhaustion together. Minji couldn’t help herself from discreetly breathing in Yoohyen’s scent from the jacket. She felt almost light headed from how good it smelled, but she knew that was partly due to how tired she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Occasionally their hands would brush as they walked. After about the 6th time, Yoohyeon sighed in annoyance. She grabbed Minji’s hand in her own. “Just commit to it,” she huffed. Minji laughed at her, thinking she was the cutest thing for the millionth time that night, and gently loosened her grip to entwine their fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I had known you wanted to hold my hand that badly, I would have done that hours ago,” Minji said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon flushed, unable to hide it under the glare of the streetlights. She just squeezed Minji’s hand silently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They soon approached the hotel, walking into the warm lobby with matching sighs of relief. Their hands stayed clasped as they walked to the elevators. Minji reached for the buttons once they were inside, pressing the one for the 8th floor. “What floor are you on?” she asked, turning to look at Yoohyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon didn’t say anything, instead reaching over Minji to press the button for the 10th floor herself. She leaned in close, keeping her eyes on the wall of buttons instead of noticing Minji’s eyes trace her face. She leaned back, finally turning to face Minji. She squeezed her hand slightly as she looked at her, still not saying anything. The elevator rose quickly and soon the doors were opening on the 8th floor. Minji stepped out, holding on Yoohyeon’s hand until the very last second. She tugged on the girl to pull her closer, barely holding on by her fingertips. Yoohyeon let her, not showing any resistance. She leaned against the side of the elevator to keep the door from closing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again, for tonight,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a good time,” Yoohyeon said. “Let me know when you want to do it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minji nodded, and then paused. “I don’t have a way to contact you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon just smiled softly. “I’ll find you. It’s not like I don’t know where you go after every game.” They both smiled at each other before Yoohyeon added, “Just don’t run away from me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never,” Minji said softly, fiddling with the strap of her bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon saw the movement and glanced down, remembering Minji was still wearing her jacket. She wasn’t going to say anything, knowing that she still had Minji’s jacket in her room. Plus she thought Minji looked really good in her colors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Yooh,” Minji said, taking a step backwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Minji,” she responded, waiting until Minji turned and disappeared down the hall to let the elevator close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rode the short distance to her own floor and stepped out, digging her key card out of her pocket. It took a few tries to get it in the slot because she was yawning, but she managed to get it after a few seconds. She dropped her bag near the front of the room, stacking it on top of Yoobin’s. She didn’t care about being quiet, knowing that Yoobin was such a heavy sleeper. She quickly changed into some sleep clothes and crashed on her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tossed and turned for a minute before grabbing her phone and scrolling through twitter, checking on things that she missed while with Minji. She scrolled for a few minutes, not finding anything interesting. She refreshed her timeline one more time, seeing a tweet at the top that caught her attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>7 seconds ago Minji had tweeted a picture, but it was the caption that drew Yoohyeon’s attention. The picture was of 3 of Minji’s teammates, asleep on a bed in such a way that couldn’t have been comfortable for any of them. Yoohyeon recognized all of them, seeing Gahyeon squished between Siyeon and Bora, but for some reason Bora was sleeping upside down in the bed, with her feet in Gahyeon’s face. Minji had written a simple caption- </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What a way to end a late night” </span>
  </em>
  <span>with a red and black heart following the words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon smiled to herself and typed up her own tweet, keeping it simple. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Goodnight” </span>
  </em>
  <span>with a blue and yellow heart after the single word.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minji had her arms wrapped tight around Bora and Jiwon’s shoulders as she huddled her team together for a quick meeting. “Gahyeon, get over here!” she shouted, prompting the little goalie to quickly skate over. She barreled into the group, but Yeji and Doyeon kept her steady as she joined them. “I don’t have a play in mind, but we’re going to make them think that we do. We have 47 seconds to pull off a goddamn miracle. Does anyone have any ideas?” She looked at her teammates, seeing them with sweat dripping down their faces and panting. They were all on their last legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just play it wide. Defense stay back and bring the pucks back in. Offense play it tight and keep it together in the middle. If you see a shot, take it!” Siyeon said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A whistle blew, signaling the end of their little session. “Alright, let’s win this thing!” Minji shouted. The girls hollered with her and went back to their positions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doyeon took her place at the face off in the right corner of the Soul Catchers side, against Jiwon. Minji kept her stick low to the ground, bending at the waist and ready to stop the puck if it came toward her. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Yoohyeon gearing up for the puck drop, and let herself admire her for a second before she was back in focus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The referee checked with Junghyeon and Gahyeon in their goals before he dropped the puck, skating back as he did to avoid the clashing sticks. Jiwon and Doyeon fought for dominance before Jiwon managed to get it and send it off to Siyeon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Siyeon took it behind the goal, crashing into Minkyung who was ready to defend against her. They struggled with it for a few seconds before Siyeon managed to get it around Minkyung. She came out the other side and passed it to Minji who was waiting to receive it. Minji lined it up with the goal, but before she could take a shot, Yoohyeon snatched it from her and sent it off to Handong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Handong, turned, ready to send the puck over the midline to the other side of the ice. She shot the puck into the air, only for Bora to fly in and intercept it with her head. It hit the front of her face mask and clattered back to the ice in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji spared a glance at the timer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Less than 20 seconds left.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They needed a goal in order to avoid a tie, and ties in the finals means a shoot out. Her eyes went back to the puck and she shot off into the middle of all the chaos. Bora had shot the puck into the middle, and Soul Catchers defense were battling with Dreamers offense just to make one more good play of the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next 10 seconds seemed to blur for everyone as bodies collided and shoved each other as everyone tried to get access to the puck. The mob of players shifted to one side and suddenly, the puck was flying between Minkyung and Siyeon’s shoulders, toward the midline.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeji saw the puck land right in front of her, and without thinking or paying attention to the mob of Soul Catchers players headed her way, she pulled her stick back and launched the puck at the goal. Minkyung barreled into Yeji to try and stop her, sending her sprawling onto the ice. Seconds later the buzzer sounded and the lights in the stadium flashed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeji had scored her first goal in her very first professional game. Not even a full second after the score buzzer went off, the final game buzzer sounded. Yeji had scored with less than half a second on the clock, and the officials let the time run down, knowing that there was no use in resetting a play.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji didn’t even have time to process the win as she was speeding over to Yeji. “Jesus Christ Minkyung, she’s just a kid!” she yelled, shoving Minkyung to the side and pulling Yeji up carefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s hockey, Minji. She signed up for this,” Minkyung said she got to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji shot her a glare before turning back to Yeji. She looked dazed and was a little wobbly on her feet. “Are you ok, kiddo?” Minji asked and she held her up carefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeji looked at her, mouth hanging open as she tried to breathe properly. “Did it go in?” she asked, her mouth guard making her words sound funny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji smiled wide at her. “Yeah. It went in. We won the game,” she said, patting Yeji heavily on the shoulder. She finally looked away and glanced around at her team, seeing they were all hanging back and giving them space. Minkyung took Yeji down pretty heavily and they wanted to make sure she was ok before they bombarded her. “She’s good!” Minji called out to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeji smiled wide as her teammates rushed in, yelling and screaming and patting her on her helmet and her back. The crowd was screaming and the lights flashed, signaling the Dreamers had just won.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rookie of the year!” Bora shouted, wrapping Yeji up in a tight hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never doubted you for a second!” Jiwon said, patting her heavily on her helmet a few times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true, you bet against her with Seoyeon before the game began,” Minji said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Either way,” Jiwon said brushing Minji’s comment off. “We won!” she screamed, throwing her arms into the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We won!” the rest of them echoed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of their teammates had flooded the ice already, making their way up to Yeji to congratulate her. They skated around the ice, stopping to sign things for the fans after the plexiglass had been cleared. Minji saw Yeji searching the crowd carefully before her eyes widened in recognition.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeji skated toward the barrier, taking her helmet off and setting it down as she spoke to a girl in the crowd. Her smile widened, ready to split her face in two if she smiled any wider. The girl smiled right back, her dimples looking like little whiskers on her face. She reached up as she talked to smooth some of Yeji’s hair out of her face. She didn’t seem to mind how sweaty Yeji still was from the game. Minji averted her eyes seeing her pull Yeji in by her jersey for a kiss. giving them some privacy. She’d find a moment to tease Yeji about her girlfriend later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Minji was skating over to a section of fans calling her name, she noticed the Soul Catchers leaving their box and heading for their locker room. She quickly finished signing things and posing for pictures before their coach was rounding them up and bringing them back into the away locker room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girls filed in, still singing praises and hollering oer their win as they started to shed their gear from that night. “Alright, everyone listen up!” Subin said, standing on a spare folding chair to see everyone better. “First off, that was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> recovery at the end! I don’t know what play that was or how you managed to pull it off, but it worked! Yeji, that was a beautiful shot! A game winning goal, and from one of our defenders no less!” The locker room erupted again as they cheered for the young girl. “And you certainly had an amazing celebration, we all saw you and your </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> afterwards,” Subin said to her with a teasing smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeji flushed a deep red as she fumbled with the laces on her skates. “That was Ryujin,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, is she your </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Gahyeon asked, teasing her more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeji flushed deeper, if at all possible. “Yeah,” she said, ducking her head. She still couldn’t manage to get her laces undone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, enough gave of that,” Subin said, getting everyone’s attention back. “This game we won 4-3 and I didn’t expect that many goals this game. Quick appreciation for our goal scorers tonight,” Subin said, clapping her hands. Siyeon, Jiwon, and Yeji soaked up the applause as their teammates hollered for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll get Minji to 40 next game,” Siyeon said, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her wildly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Says you with your two goals tonight,” Minji said, shaking her off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Subin calmed them all down again. “The next game isn’t for another 6 days. They gave us some extra time as we’re approaching the halfway mark of the rounds. No practice tomorrow, but then we have 3 in a row. We travel back for a home game, and I have full confidence that we can get a three game winning streak. All we need is 2 more wins and this tournament is ours!” she shouted. “Now shower up, go the hotel, and enjoy your night off. And Bora please, no sneaking junk food into the hotel,” Subin said pointedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bora faked offense, clutching her chest. “Coach! I would never </span>
  <em>
    <span>dream </span>
  </em>
  <span>of it. I’m your most well behaved child.” Most of the locker room scoffed at her, almost in unison.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Subin dead panned. “Minji, if I could have a word whenever you have a second?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji stared at her in slight confusion before setting her stuff down. She’s managed to strip her skates and pads off, leaving her in her undershirt and leggings. “What’s up?” she asked as she followed her coach and a few of the other staff out into the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down, it’s nothing bad,” Subin said, placing a gentle hand on Minji’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t help but feel like I’m in trouble for something, and if I am, it was Gahyeon’s idea,” Minji said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve just got some news for you,” one of the other staff members said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no rush on the answer-” Subin started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually there is a rush. We need to know right away,” another staff member said, interrupting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But really it’s no big deal. Take some time and think about it-” Subin said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But not too much time because we really need to know, immediately,” the same staff member said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji looked back and forth at the small crowd of people standing in front of her. “You haven’t even told me what the news is, yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Subin held her hands up as she spoke. “We’re getting there, don’t worry. It’s super exciting for you and we’re so happy you got the offer-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nike wants to sponsor you,” the assistant coach said, cutting Subin off again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Subin whipped around and glared at her. “Serri! I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to tell her!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were taking too long!” Serri shouted, her arms folded in front of her and not at all phased by Subin’s yelling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Betrayed by my own wife,” Subin mumbled as she turned back to Minji. “But like I said, take a few minutes to think about it if you want to-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m in!” Minji said excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-there’s no ru- ok, well! That’s settled then!” Subin said, clapping Minji on the shoulder. “We have a meeting with them tomorrow at one of their offices here. It’s at 1:00. Now go clean up. Sorry about all the fuss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just email me the info and I’ll be there,” Minji said. She smiled politely at the group of staff before walking back into the locker room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did Moms want?” Siyeon said, pulling a fresh shirt over her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji stripped her undershirt off, leaving her in her sports bra and leggings. “Nike wants to talk with me tomorrow,” she said, gathering her things to take a quick shower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s awesome!” Gahyeon said, a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bora looked at the girl strangely. “Why are you brushing your teeth?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got muck mou’h” Gahyeon said, getting defensive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You got a hot date?” Siyeon teased.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Gahyeon said, a little too loudly. She turned to the side and spit in the sink near her. “My mask is disgusting and breathing into it for two hours makes my breath stink,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, calm down. We’re just teasing,” Bora said, slipping her team jacket on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys go ahead and go back, I’m going shower and hit the ice for a bit,” Minji said, already walking away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not saving you any food!” Bora shouted after her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That better not be junk food, Kim Bora!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t dream of it, Coach!” Bora shouted back to Subin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji found herself standing under the stream of hot water for longer than intended. Once the locker room cleared out, she appreciated the peace and quiet she was left with. She eventually rinsed herself off and stepped out, drying herself off and getting dressed slowly. She pulled on a simple pair of tight joggers and an old high school long sleeve. She grabbed a hoodie to take with her before sitting and pulling her wet hair into a braid. She grabbed her stick and a single puck before slinging her skates over her shoulder and heading up to the ice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she got closer to the rink, she could hear someone skating around. She wondered who else would be on the ice at this time after a game. She walked into the box and gently set her stuff down, looking onto the ice at whoever was occupying the space. Her stance softened as she realized who it was. She walked up to the wall and rested her elbows on it as she watched them skate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon was skating around and shooting a single puck into the net, retrieving it after every shot she took. She was dressed comfortably, wearing a pair of training leggings but Minji could see a pair of fuzzy socks peeking out over the top of her skates. She was wearing an old championship hoodie from a few years ago and had a beanie on her head, complete with a little red and black fuzzball at the end. Her hair was down, but Minji could see the younger girl had also showered before coming back up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, ma’am! Do you know how many security risks you’re breaking by being on the ice?” Minji asked in a low, booming voice. She giggled when Yoohyeon jumped and stumbled on the ice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not funny! I thought I was actually in trouble,” Yoohyeon said as she started skating over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji sat down and tugged her shoes off, speaking as she slipped one of her skates on. “This is your stadium,” Minji said through her laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon shrugged. “Still.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji pulled hard on the last knot as she spoke. “You’re cute.” Yoohyeon’s smile slowly grew and she ducked her head to avoid Minji’s eye. “Now come on,” Minji said, swinging a leg over the wall. “How about a little one on one?” She glided over to the net where Yoohyeon’s lone puck was still sitting and carefully brought it out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon grabbed her stick and slid over to meet Minji. Minji toyed with the puck, flicking it just in and out of Yoohyeon’s reach. She let Minji toy with it for a bit more before trying to take the puck from her. Minji slid it out of the way and slowly started drifting backwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, come on,” Yoohyeon said, trying again to take the puck. Minji once again flicked it just out of reach as she continued skating away. “Do you want to play or not?” Yoohyeon couldn’t help the giant smile on her face at the older girl’s teasing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come and get it,” Minji said, placing the puck out in front of her. They held eye contact for a few, long seconds before Yoohyeon made her first move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon, with speed the surprised Minji, tried to get the puck in her possession. Luckily, Minji’s reflexes were fast enough to grab it before Yoohyeon could. This sparked a little war between the two of them. It wasn’t long until Yoohyeon managed to clash their sticks together and steal the puck. She quickly turned and flicked it around her own stick, keeping an eye on Minji who immediately chased after her. “Are there even any rules to this?” Yoohyeon asked as their sticks clashed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Minji said through her laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They continued to battle each other, gaining possession and then starting to skate away before the other caught them and took it back. They used their arms to push the other out of the way in order to try and get the puck back. Their laughter and protests when they failed to keep the puck filled the empty stadium.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of struggling with their little game, Yoohyeon accidentally knocked the puck away instead of bringing it in towards her. They both laughed as they chased after it. It had slid almost halfway down the ice with the force that Yoohyeon had hit it. They had been near the midline and now the puck was coming to a stop near one of the corners.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji got to it first, but before she could make any real contact with the puck, Yoohyeon barrelled into her. They collided hard with the plexiglass and their sticks dropped, but neither of them cared as they laughed so hard they could feel tears forming. Yoohyeon braced a hand on Minji’s waist and the other on the clear screen. Minji leaned back into the glass and put one hand on the collar of Yoohyeon’s hoodie, loosely grabbing the material there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Yoohyeon asked through her laughter, her head still tucked a little bit from when she attacked Minji.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Minji said, laughing just as hard. She took a deep breath and stood a little straighter. Her back was still pressed into the glass and she pulled Yoohyeon a little closer. “Are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon pulled back a little bit but still stayed pressed against Minji. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji glanced up and her smile grew wider. “Your hat’s all messed up,” she said as she reached up with her free hand. She grabbed it by the fuzzball at the end and yanked it off Yoohyeon’s head, ignoring her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She let go of her hoodie and grabbed the hat with both hands behind her head. She adjusted the trim of it, making sure it was folded just right to see the logo on the front. She let go and fixed Yoohyeon’s hair, brushing at away and smoothing all the fly aways. She grabbed the hat again and very carefully placed it back on Yoohyeon’s head. She pulled it down further and adjusted her hair, making sure her beanie sat centered on her head. She pulled her hands away and put one back where it was, grabbing Yoohyeon’s collar. The other snuck down and around her waist as she finally lowered her eyes to meet Yoohyeon, who had been watching her the entire time. “There. Perfect,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon’s eyes were burning into Minji’s. There were only a few inches between them and they both felt like the space was too much. Yoohyeon glanced down at Minji’s lips, prompting her to do the same. “No, Minji,” Yoohyeon started to say, very softly. “That’s you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji slowly smiled. “Well aren’t you a smooth talker.” Her hand loosened its grip on her hoodie and slowly slid it down Yoohyeon’s chest, resting in the middle on her sternum. They just looked at each other for a few more seconds before Minji spoke again. “What are we doing, Yooh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re just standing here,” Yoohyeon said. Her thumb had started to rub circles on Minji’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I mean-” Minji started. Yoohyeon’s ministrations were distracting her. “What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji turned her head to the side and pulled her hand back. Yoohyeon got the message and glided backwards, giving Minji some space. “Us. This. This thing you and I are doing. What is this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon opened her mouth to speak, but she didn’t really have words. “I don’t know. Getting to know each other?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji scoffed and wiped her mouth. “Right, yeah, because you looked like you were 2 seconds away from kissing me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was.” Minji stared wide eyed at Yoohyeon’s honesty. “But only if you were ok with it happening.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I want,” Minji said, crossing her arms tightly almost like she was hugging herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So tell me. Talk to me about it,” Yoohyeon said, taking a step closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji closed her eyes, her mood shifting almost completely from just a minute ago. “Yoohyeon,” she said sternly. “You and I play for opposing teams. We’re in the middle of a tournament for the championship, we can’t really be friends right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon’s face dropped. “And why not? You and I certainly don’t hate each other, we’ve hung out a few times already. Does that- not mean anything?” Yoohyeon stumbled for her words, taking a long pause to try and find the right thing to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji hugged herself tighter, trying to press herself into the wall. “I don’t know what it means.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then let’s figure it out, Minji. Complete strangers don’t do the things you and I have been doing. I didn’t just give you my jacket that day because I was being nice. I wanted to get to know you, you interest me,” Yoohyeon said, making sure she was looking directly at Minji.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell does that mean?” Minji asked, her voice raising slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have to mean anything other than that!” Yoohyeon said, her voice growing louder as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>interest</span>
  </em>
  <span> you? So what, you either want to get in my pants and then leave me or your coach wants you to spy on me?” Minji cut off Yoohyeon when she tried to defend herself. “And don’t try and defend your coach because she has a history of doing that, or did you forget why our teams hate each other so much?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon let herself drift backwards. “You think my plan was to fuck you and then just leave you?” She looked hurt, and Minji immediately was regretting her words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I don’t know. It’s just weird timing, I guess,” Minji said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Weird timing? Your excuse is weird timing?” Yoohyeon asked, more to herself than to Minji.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I-” Minji tried reaching out for Yoohyeon, only for her to swerve out of reach. “I’m sorry, I’m just so confused right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then talk to me about that instead of accusing me of whoring around with you!” Yoohyeon exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! I just don’t know what I want anymore!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I haven’t noticed that? Every time I’m with you, whether it’s on the ice in a game or not, you always look like you’re three second from jumping over the barrier and never coming back! So stop thinking about running from me and talk to me!” Yoohyeon skated closer, getting back in Minji’s space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Minji said, her mind a million miles away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m right here. I’m here and I’m listening, just let me help you,” Yoohyeon said, grabbing Minji’s hands in her own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji immediately ripped her hands away and skated around Yoohyeon. She dropped her head into her hands and exhaled deeply. “I don’t know what to talk about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, Minji? Just tell me what you want,” Yoohyeon pleaded with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Minji said, enunciating every word. She didn’t lift her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to stop whatever this is until after the tournament, just tell me. I’ll leave you alone if it will make things better for you. I didn’t realize I was such a distraction for you,” Yoohyeon said, feeling defeated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji whipped around, looking at the girl in a panic. “No! No, don’t- don’t leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what do you want?” Yoohyeon asked. Minji opened her mouth to answer but had no words, only shaking her head. “Minji!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You! I want you!” Minji shouted, bringing her hands back up to her head. “I just want you,” she pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’ve got me,” Yoohyeon said softly. “But why was that so hard for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji could feel tears brewing. “Because I can’t have you,” she said softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon slowly glided closer. “Why not, honey?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to focus on the tournament. If news about us gets out, the integrity of our teams would be ruined. Just because we want to be selfish and we want each other doesn’t mean that we can right now. We both have way too much riding on this!” Minji said, talking with her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll figure it out as we go,” Yoohyeon said, trying to comfort her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’ve got a brand deal with Nike coming up apparently, and they’re not exactly supporters of open lesbians. And the public doesn’t need to focus on us if we’re found out, they want to focus on the games.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Minji-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you know what, Yoohyeon? I don’t even know if I want to sign back on for next year because my contract is expiring after the cup and I keep finding myself wanting to just run away from all of this! This isn’t what I wanted!” Minji was almost yelling at this point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then talk to me-” Minji cut her off abruptly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” she said, getting in her face and pointing at her. “You come out of nowhere and suddenly I’m not able to focus anymore. You’re all I can think about! During a game, you distract me and I can’t just play hockey anymore! And after every game now, all I can think about is meeting you upon the ice again and getting some alone time with you. And you’re the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing I think of before I fall asleep.” Minji looked right at Yoohyeon as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon smiled softly at her. “Well that doesn’t sound so bad to me,” she said, barely above a whisper. Minji laughed, somewhere closer to a scoff. Yoohyeon skated closer and slowly brought Minji into her arms. “Tell me again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji looked at her, bringing her hands to her collar and placing them there. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Yoohyeon whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji felt lightheaded with how close Yoohyeon was. She was so stupid to think that she wanted anything else but the girl in front of her. “I want you,” she finally said, pulling Yoohyeon closer to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon smiled widely. “Good. Because I want you too.” She tightened her grip on Minji and tilted her head closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for saying I thought you were whoring around earlier,” Minji said, snaking a hand back to play with the hairs at the base of Yoohyeon’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok. You needed to vent and work some things out. It sounds like you still need to think about some things, but we don’t have to talk about them tonight if you don’t want to.” One of Yoohyeon’s hands flattened on her back and slowly rubbed the area.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not tonight,” Minji said softly. “Not right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok. I’m here whenever you want to do that,” Yoohyeon said sincerely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji nodded and just looked at her. After a long moment, she spoke again. “So what now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon shrugged slightly. “I’d really like to kiss you, if that’s ok.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji hesitated for a second. “Maybe later?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon kept her soft smile. “Ok.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Minji said, wincing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Yoohyeon said pointedly. “Don’t you ever apologize for not wanting to be kissed by someone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji hung her head, slowly placing it on Yoohyeon’s shoulder. “I’m just not ready yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon held her tighter, wrapping her up in a proper hug. “But you’re still ok with us trying this out?” Minji nodded against her shoulder. “Ok, just tell me when you’re ready.” Yoohyeon placed a gentle kiss to the side of Minji’s head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji turned her head to lay on Yoohyeon’s shoulder better. She yawned slightly as she settled. She lightly hit Yoohyeon’s shoulder as she laughed at her and slowly pulled away. “We should probably head back to the hotel,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. You must be exhausted carrying the weight of that win on your shoulders,” Yoohyeon teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji rolled her eyes and pushed her away before turning and skating over to their forgotten sticks. She picked hers up and handed Yoohyeon’s over to her when she was close enough. Yoohyeon walked over and retrieved her puck from the net and the two of them made their way over to their respective boxes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They each took their take unlacing their skates and slipping their shoes on. A few minutes later, they were both standing and facing each other. “I’ll meet you outside your locker room?” Yoohyeon asked. Minji nodded and they each made their way down their tunnels and into the hallways behind. Minji walked into the empty locker room and gathered her things. She kept her gear in her cubby and made sure to toss her uniform into the laundry pile for the staff to wash in the morning. She walked out with her backpack and saw Yoohyeon waiting for her outside the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You might have to carry me,” Minji joked, falling into line next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon laughed loudly. “I have no muscle mass, I’d last like 2 seconds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji whined and shuffled her feet jokingly. They made their way out of the stadium and soon were on the main road to take them back to the hotel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At some point during the walk, Minji had grabbed Yoohyeon’s hand. They held each other close and felt the comfort the other was providing. For the most part, they walked in silence, letting their conversation from earlier play over in their heads. Soon they were arriving back at the hotel. Yoohyeon waited to see if Minji was going to pull her hand away, but Minji just kept walking, not worried for a second about anyone seeing them holding hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you on the floor above me again?” Yoohyeon asked as they stepped into the elevator. At Minji’s nod, she pressed the 6th and 7th floor buttons, then the “close door” button. The elevator rose slowly and soon was coming to a stop on the 6th floor. Yoohyeon loosened her grip on Minji’s hand and let go. Stepped out and turned to face Minji. “Good night,” she said, lingering for a long moment before turning away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji braced a hand on the door as it started to close the door, stopping Yoohyeon from getting too far as she called out to her. “Yoohyeon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon stopped in her tracks and turned around. “Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji steadied her breathing and tried to calm her racing heart. “It’s later,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon immediately knew what she was talking about. She closed the distance quickly, only taking a few steps before she was wrapping Minji back up in her arms. “Is this still ok?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji could feel her breath against her lips. “Just kiss me,” she rushed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon didn’t hesitate before slamming their lips together, almost hard enough to bruise. She slowly walked them back to the wall of the elevator and pressed Minji against it. She pulled back to suck in a quick breath before tilting her head the other way and reconnecting their lips. Minji’s hands pulled hard on her collar, before one of them let go and wrapped around her nec. She held Yoohyeon there, holding her in place so she didn’t go anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They kissed for a short while before they heard the elevator doors begin to slide closed. Yoohyeon hummed and pulled away slightly. “Elevator’s going up,” she mumbled against Minji’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji pulled her back in and kissed her firmly. “I don’t care,” she said as she pulled away. They kissed until they felt the elevator stop on Minji’s floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to go unless we want to just ride in the elevator all night,” Yoohyeon said, kissing Minji softly at the end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound too bad to me,” Minji joked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon pulled away, somehow escaping Minji’s grip and catching the doors so they didn’t close again. “Come on,” she said quietly, holding her hand out for Minji to take.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji pushed herself off the wall with a sigh and started to squeeze past Yoohyeon. She stopped before she exited the elevator, and pressed herself against Yoohyeon in the tiny doorway. “Where’s your phone?” Minji asked before she reclaimed Yoohyeon’s lips in her own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon pulled away slowly, almost dazed after that kiss. “Why?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji giggled and kissed her again, this time for a few seconds longer. “So I can text you or call you.” Yoohyeon reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She handed it to Minji after unlocking it. Minji laughed seeing her home screen. “You’re such a jock.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon pouted at her. “I love my team.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji looked for the contacts app, glancing at the picture of Yoohyeon and her teammates all crowded into the box for a team picture. When she found what she was looking for, she put her information in and sent herself a text. She handed Yoohyeon’s phone back when she was done. “There.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon glanced at the contact name and laughed. “I like the emojis.” She smiled, looking at the rabbit and the cloud next to Minji’s name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Text me tomorrow,” Minji said. She leaned up and kissed Yoohyeon firmly one last time before turning and walking down the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight!” Yoohyeon called after her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji spun around and blew her a kiss, laughing at the goofy smile that appeared on the girl’s face. She unlocked her room and stepped in. The lights were all off, but she could see from the light in the hallway that her room was empty again. She was rooming with Gahyeon this time and had no idea where the girl could be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She changed quickly and crawled in bed, sending her teammate a quick text asking her whereabouts. Just as she was about to lock her phone and try and sleep, another text came in. She didn’t recognize the number, but she immediately knew who it was. She opened her messages and saw her quick </span>
  <em>
    <span>hi </span>
  </em>
  <span>that she had sent herself. She laughed, seeing the contents of the new message. Yoohyeon had sent her a picture of her own jacket hanging in her closet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think your jacket is missing you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She typed her own response quickly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure you just don’t miss your own jacket?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon started typing a response right away and Minji watched the bubbles for a moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course I do. But I told you, you look amazing in my colors ;)”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji rolled her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You text like a 16 year old boy”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon hesitated for a moment before typing a response. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“... I’m offended you think that lowly of me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sure you can find ways to make it up to me ;)” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yoohyeon just sent 3 blushing emojis. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Not like that, Yooh. We’ll take it slow?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon’s response was almost instantaneous. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll do whatever you feel comfortable with.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji smiled at how chivalrous the girl was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Goodnight Yooh” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said, adding a red heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Goodnight Minji” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yoohyeon added a blue heart in her text.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji turned over and closed her eyes. She fell asleep almost instantly and her dream were filled of a tall, lanky jock and her soft lips.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry this took me over 2 months. I hope it was worth the wait. Once again this is a gift for one of my best friends it was supposed to be a birthday present but here we are 9 months later and we just passed the halfway point but !!! only 3 chapters to go until the story's over</p>
<p>follow me on twt @edievelgs</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quick note, there is some texts in here sorry if they disrupt the flow of the story but I think it works really well. I tried to make them as easy to read as possible :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minji sat there lightly drumming her fingers on the table as her team representatives talked with the brand representatives. She didn’t really know how to add to what they were talking about, so she was zoning out for now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All right, I think we’ve got a good contract in the works. Everything looks good to me if we’re all ready to sign.” The team rep looked expectantly at Minji.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat up straighter and smiled politely. “I’m ready if you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Nike rep smiled back at her and stood to sign his part of the contract.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh one more quick thing,” one of the other Nike reps said to her. “Your representatives have agreed with us on this matter. We need you to tone a few things down on your social media.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji furrowed her brow, ignoring the man who was handing her a pen. “What do you mean? No more selfies in my Adidas pants?” She chuckled to herself, then trailed off when no one else did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not quite. You’re more than welcome to wear clothes from other companies, just make sure you focus more on our line of clothing you’re featured in. But we need you to not talk about certain personal matters of yours so much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji remembered what Siyeon had told her yesterday in the locker room. “Like what?” she asked anyway, her voice dropping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We think you’re a very talented athlete, that much is obvious. And we need you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> a very talented athlete, not a spokesperson for radical ideas,” the rep said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji glanced at her own team of people. At least they had the right idea to look ashamed of themselves. “If you’re talking about my sexuality, just say it.” She turned and shot the Nike rep a look. She still hadn’t taken the pen being offered to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man held his ground against her glare. “Our company wishes to uphold a certain image. We aren’t opposed to the choices you have made, but we just ask that you don’t talk about it as much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji scoffed in disbelief. “Choices? That’s what you’re going to call it? It’s not a choice, I’m just gay!” She didn’t miss the way most of the people shifted awkwardly after she said that. Her shoulders dropped. “You can’t be serious,” she said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We want to represent you, but we want to represent the </span>
  <em>
    <span>athlete </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kim Minji.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji did her best to keep her emotions in check. “I’m an athlete, but I’m also a person. I’m not doing this if this is what you’re asking of me.” She turned and left the room, ignoring the calls from her agents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t remember making it back to her hotel room, but she was thankful it was empty when she got there. She sat on the edge of her bed, her ears ringing loudly in her head. She doesn’t remember crying, but when she finally stood and saw her reflection in the mirror, she had tear tracks and red cheeks. She took a long shower after, standing under the spray for over an hour just lost in her thoughts. She knew the world was against her the moment she realized she liked girls, but she had never been so openly opposed before. She was tired of getting calls and texts from her agents and managers so she turned her phone off and laid in bed, planning on sleeping for the next few hours. Today was their free day before they traveled back home anyway. Luckily for her, Gahyeon didn’t say anything when she walked into the room later. The younger girl was good at that. Despite how loud and talkative she was, she knew when someone else just needed some silence and time to themselves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji didn’t really talk to anyone the next few days. She listened to music on any bus ride, ignored everyone’s calls and texts, and was barely active during practices. She and Subin had agreed to let Siyeon take charge for a bit while she sat back. She had filled Subin in a few days after about what happened with Nike. Her statement was obviously different from what the Nike reps tried to say; they called her ‘difficult’ and ‘unwilling to work with them’. Subin knew that wasn’t true and had patiently waited for Minji to come forward. They agreed to try and take action against the way Nike tried to treat the deal, but for now they wanted to focus on the coming game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only person she did talk to was Yoohyeon, and that was barely anything at all. They said good morning and good night, but there was hardly any filler. Minji felt that Yoohyeon could sense she needed space because she wasn’t randomly sending her cute animals videos throughout the day. During their practice days before the next game, they didn’t even text at all. Minji considered just sending a simple message, but she couldn’t bring herself to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji was just going through the motions at that point. As much as she wanted to just get over it, her meeting with the Nike reps was really eating at her. They weren’t her first sponsor, and they most likely wouldn’t be her last, but she had never been told so openly to stop being who she was; to stop showing the most intimate part of herself for a few months or years or however long that contract would last. She wasn’t going to pretend and shove down who she was and smile in front of the cameras and say that was the most honest part of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And here now, days later in the locker room before Game 4 of the tournament for the cup, Minji couldn’t get out of her head enough to focus on what was most important. She didn’t have it in her to start the game, but she knew she couldn’t talk her way out of this one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat slumped in her cubby, her headphones playing one of her usual warm up songs. She wasn’t feeling the usual adrenaline this time, though. She didn’t even react when hands gently reached out and started braiding her hair for her. She knew it was Bora and she just let her work. When she felt the younger girl had finished, she wasn’t surprised when she pulled both of her earphones out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Time to stop sulking. We need our captain and you need to start acting like her again. Unless that girl got up and walked out in the middle of the tournament.” Minji knew Bora wasn’t being mean, and that she actually really needed to hear those words. Minji just nodded, unable to lift her head. Bora placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Look,” she sighed. “You haven’t told us what happened, and I’m not asking you to right now. But we can all tell you aren’t you right now. And we’re all here for you whenever you’re ready to talk. But we’re all ready to play a game and we need our captain to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be </span>
  </em>
  <span>our captain.” Bora finished and walked around to face Minji. Minji glanced around the room, seeing the rest of her team looking expectantly at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unless you wanted to just sit out and watch us win our third game in a row. Because we probably can do it without you,” Siyeon added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji let out a single, loud laugh. “You guys wouldn’t be able to come up with a single play without me,” she said, a smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, so put your damn skates on and suck up whatever angst you have inside. If you need a therapy session, you’ll get it </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> the game.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji rolled her eyes at Siyeon but stood and moved to get dressed. The room settled into it’s routine, with the girls taking their time to get their uniforms on properly. Subin hung back and let Minji talk to the girls before they filed out of the locker room. “I know the past couple of days, I haven’t been acting like myself and I’m sorry. I had some personal things going on and I just needed time to myself but that wasn’t fair to all of you.” She took the time to really look at her team. “But I’m here now and I’ll be the captain that you need me to be tonight. I wasn’t really all there in practice so, Siyeon, I want you to run the game tonight. I trust every call you’re going to make and every play you’ll want to run.” Siyeon nodded at her. “I can’t express how sorry I feel that I’ve let you all down lately and-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah! No! None of that shit! You haven’t let anyone down,” Gahyeon said, her face almost angry at the idea that Minji would say that about herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t been acting like a captain lately. I’ve been so selfish and absorbed in my own thoughts and personal shit and that can’t happen again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re right about that, but we still love you. You’re still our captain and our</span>
  <em>
    <span> friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We’ve all been worried about you lately but we’re just glad you’re acting like yourself again,” Seoyeon said sincerely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji glanced up at the clock on the wall, then to their coach. It was time to go. “Alright then. Let’s go win another game!” The room erupted in screams from the girls as they made their way out to the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They filed up the ramp and could see the box come into view. The starting 6 filed onto the ice, skating around in their formation and waving to the fans. The Soul Catchers were doing the same to the fans they could spot in the audience. The sea of people mainly wore blue and yellow for the home team, but there was an impressive amount of red and black sitting right with them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Welcome back to Game 4 for the Final Cup of the South Korean Women’s Hockey League. Busan I hope you're ready to introduce your team!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dreamers lined up near the centerline, facing away from the boxes and towards the announcers. Minji and Minkyung stood closest to the middle, with their team lining up towards the goals, the goalies at the end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please welcome, </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Dreamers! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain Kim Minji, number 17, Center. Kim Bora, number 10, Defense. Alternative Captain Lee Siyeon, number 1, Offense. Park Jiwon, number 20, Offense. Lee Seoyeon, number 22, Defense. And Lee Gahyeon, number 3, Goalie.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd roared as each girl skated forward a few feet to wave to them, before falling back in line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dreamers fans, let's give a friendly welcome to </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Seoul City Soul Catchers! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain Kim Minkyung, number 29, Defense. Kim Chungha, number 9, Center. Handong, number 26, Offense. Lee Yoobin, number 97, Offense. Kim Doyeon, number 4, Defense. And making her Final Cup debut for the very first time, Lee Luda, number 6, Goalie.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd cheered for the Soul Catchers just as loudly as they did for the Dreamers. Almost every girl on the ice stopped for a moment and really took that in. That’s why they were all here. Winning trophies was nice, but they were all here to really support each other and to play the game they all know and love. The rest was just a bonus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The anthem was played, the carpets were removed, and the two teams got set up. Minji noticed the announcer hadn’t called Yoohyeon’s name but she was still disappointed to not face off against her in the center. She looked over at the Soul Catchers box, surprised to see Yooheyon hadn’t even dressed for the game. She shot the younger girl a questioning look. Yoohyeon smiled and gestured at her head before rolling her eyes at herself, the universal sign of a head injury. Minji didn’t know if she had a concussion or not, but she didn’t have time to stand there and try to have a silent conversation to figure that part out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She skated over to the circle and met Chungha with an amicable handshake before setting up and preparing for the puck drop. She heard the announcer hype the crowd one more time by announcing it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Game Time</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the referee stood at the ready. With one last check to each goalie, and a pause for suspense, the puck was dropped and the game was off in a flash.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chungha was a split second late and Minji had the perfect open window to launch the puck over to Jiwon, who then passed it to Siyeon. Minji calculated a few seconds later that Chungha waited on purpose in order to quickly skate over to Siyeon. Both defenders and Chungha were closing in on her fast. Minji skated wide around the group, shouting for the puck. Siyeon didn’t have any kind of opening and decided to play it back, passing it easily to Bora. The rest of the Dreamers made their way back over the midline to avoid the offsides call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Soul Catchers were playing soft, giving the Dreamers plenty of time to regroup and plan their next step. Bora played it back, taking the puck all the way around the back of the goal and passing it to Seoyeon. By that time, the Dreamers offense was lingering closer to their side of the ice than the Soul Catchers offense so Seoyeon easily passed the puck back up to Siyeon, who passed it to Jiwon, who passed it back to Bora because none of them had a play in mind yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Soul Catchers were tired of being toyed with, so they interjected, rushing on Bora. By that time, the Dreamers had spread out enough. And no one was covering Minji. She’d find time to tease Minkyung about how she slipped up later. The Dreamers held their ground, passing the puck on and on until finally, Minji received a hard pass from Siyeon and took off towards the Soul Catchers goal. Doyeon was hot on her trail, but with a quick pass between her legs, Minji was closing in on what she thought was going to be a very easy goal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whistle blew and the referee came over to check. Minji waited with baited breath as she and the goalie were frozen. Luda had dropped into what was a very impressive split, and her right leg was currently covering the puck. The referee helped her move just enough to see where the puck landed underneath the girl’s leg. He stood and gave her the ok to stand as well, signaling to the official that there was no goal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji huffed and turned away from the goal, watching as a face off was set up between Doyeon and Jiwon. She was kicking herself for not making that shot when she was wide open and the goal was right in front of her. In the back of her mind she mentally celebrated Luda’s save, especially in a high stakes game like this, but saves made by the other team didn’t help her. The face off was a stalemate for a few seconds as Doyeon and Jiwon battled for control of the puck. Eventually, Doyeon knocked it loose and down to an awaiting Yubin. The play moved to the other side of the ice as the Dreamers upped their defense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first period went by quickly, almost too quick for them. No goals were scored, and the game play wasn’t that exciting. Even the players on the ice were getting restless from how stale the game was. Each team filed into the locker rooms for a quick meeting before getting right back on the ice. Subin didn’t make any changes to the line up, but the Soul Catchers’ coach pulled Yubin, replacing her with Eunseo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second period went much like the first, with lots of back and forth, but with no real progress being made. Siyeon had them playing wide, and it seemed to be working the best. Their shots were perfect and there was no denying it. Luda was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>good at what she did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The third period is where things started to shift. Bora was given 2 minutes in the box for unnecessary roughness, meaning the Soul Catchers had a chance at a power play. And that was all they needed to sink the punk into the top right corner of the goal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji watched it all play out in slow motion as Chungha surged in on the goal, faking out a low shot before flicking it up. It hit the crossbar before falling back to the ice. Gahyeon was a split second too late to block it before Chugha barely managed to hit it back up, ensuring their first goal of the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Dreamers didn’t catch up before the final buzzer sounded. The game ended peacefully- no fights broke out much to the crowd’s disappointment. The Dreamers slowly skated back to the box and filed into the locker room while the Soul Catcher stayed and celebrated their wins. The Dreamers hated not sticking around for their fans, but it wasn’t their game to do so. They high fived the fans on the way into the tunnel, but that was really it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The team entered the locker room in low spirits as their staff handed them all water bottles or sports drinks. None of them were particularly happy about their loss, but some of them were better at dealing with it than others. Gahyeon was taking it harder than the rest of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She threw her helmet into her cubby with an outcry before doing the same with her stick. She sat heavily on her bench and dropped her head into her hands. Bora walked over, trying to console the girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s ok,” Bora tried, placing her hand on Gahyeon’s head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon flung her off and glared at her. “I had it! I fucking had it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bora reasonably stepped back with her hands up. “Maybe. But it’s ok, we’re just tied up. We still have a great shot at winning this thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon didn’t drop her glare. “It’s really fucking easy for all of you to say that,” she said, gesturing to the rest of the room. “But when an easy puck slips into the net, the only person left to blame is the goalie. I had that puck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We know you did,” Siyeon said. “We’re not saying you didn’t. But don’t blame yourself too hard for this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then who’s fault is it?” Gahyeon said. Her question stunned the room into silence. Gahyeon sat back heavily in her seat and brought her hands to her face. “Whatever,” she huffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Subin and the rest of the staff went about their usual announcements and post games talks. The girls listened on with little energy as they all were coming to terms with their loss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just remember, tomorrow is a training day. I want everyone to be at the gym at 8 o’clock. If you’re late, you’re doing double the amount of suicides.” Groans followed the trainer’s words as the girls were dismissed after.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the team filed into the showers, or packed up and left to shower back at the hotel. Minji, Siyeon, and Bora walked over to the freshly erased white board to run over some ideas they had been thinking of earlier that day. They grew so absorbed in their work and in the plays they were running on the board, they didn’t realize the locker room had cleared out already. They had been standing there for almost an hour running through different ideas they had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably all shower,” Siyeon suggested. Minji and Bora agreed and the three of them stepped into their own stalls to clean off the grime from the game. They emerged fresh and pulled on their clean clothes, moving to clean up their cubbies. “Anyone see where Gahyeon went?” Siyeon asked, looking around for their friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji and Bora glanced at the girl’s cubby, seeing all of her things still there, then back to Siyeon. “No,” they said, shaking their heads.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Siyeon shrugged it off. “She’s a big girl, she’ll make it back to the hotel eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stood there a moment longer, not quite sure what to do next. “Are you going up to the ice?” Bora asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji thought about it, and was surprised to see that for the first time in many, </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> years, her answer was no. “Not this time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bora and Siyeon didn’t hide their surprise from her. “Well Singnie and I are going to get some food and then do some shopping. Do you want to come with?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji smiled and nodded. “Why not. I’m starving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio filed out of the locker room, leaving the door unlocked for Gahyeon to return and collect her things. Minji started to head out toward the back doors, when Siyeon and Bora turned to walk the other way. She quickly righted herself and followed along. They didn’t get very far when they were stopped by a voice calling out to Minji.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! You’re not going up to the ice?” Yoohyeon called out as she quickly walked over to her. She stopped when it registered that Minji wasn’t alone. “Oh, hi,”she said quietly. She flushed lightly, matching Minji.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji glanced at her friends, seeing them already looking at her with amused faces, expecting an answer. “Um, Hi Yooh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you two are at the nicknames stage now. Fun!” Bora teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji shifted awkwardly. “Bora, Siyeon. This is Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon, these are my friends,” Minji said, gesturing to each girl as she introduced them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you,” Yoohyeon said, waving slightly. Bora and Siyeon nodded politely, but they stayed silent, just wanting to see what would happen next. “Uh, so,” she started, looking at Minji.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji remembered the question she was asked earlier. “I’m actually skipping the ice tonight,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon smiled at her. “Really?” Minji nodded. “Well that’s good, you need the rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji nodded. “I go up to the ice to think about things and that’s really the last thing I want to be doing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon nodded in understanding. She glanced at the other two before taking a step closer and lowering her voice. “You still haven’t told me what actually happened.” Minji opened her mouth to answer but Yoohyeon cut her off. “And I’d never pressure you to tell me, but I just want to be here and help. So like if I can do anything or if you need me to stop doing something, please tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji chuckled at her. “You’re not doing anything wrong. Just, give me a little bit longer and I’ll tell you. I promise.” They smiled softly at each other before they remembered they weren’t alone. Minji turned around and saw Siyeon and Bora giving them stupid smiles. “Um, we’re heading out the front.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon’s smile grew slightly. “Oh, me too.” Minji questioned her silently, knowing Yoohyeon normally left out the back. “Oh well, I got a text a bit ago while I was waiting for you up in the box. Um, Junghyeon ran into an old friend from school and they took off so Minky’s alone for the night. She asked if I wanted to go do something and since you’re busy it looks like my answer is yes,” she finished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Minky</span>
  </em>
  <span>? A woman that tall should not have a nickname that cute,” Bora said, her face screwing up as she played the name over in her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon laughed loudly. “She’s only 23, she’s pretty much a baby to the rest of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji elbowed her as they all turned to walk away. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> only 23.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I turned 23 before she did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The quartet started back down the hallway as their chatter dissolved into a small moment of silence. Minji enjoyed her time brushing shoulders with Yoohyeon before Bora comically stopped in front of them. She turned her head to the doorway next to them. “Did you guys hear that?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stopped and listened, trying to pick up on what Bora was talking about. Minji glanced up, reading the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Visitor’s Locker Room</span>
  </em>
  <span> sign when she finally heard something. They eyed each other, confused as to what that might have been.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are some of your teammate’s still here?” Siyeon asked Yoohyeon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon shrugged. “No, I don’t think so. I was one of the last one’s out and that was an hour ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They heard the noise again, and all of them grew more confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is that?” Minji asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea. Wanna find out?” Bora asked, too excited for her own good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon walked over to the door and opened it, holding it for the rest to enter. They walked down the narrow hallway and into the wider space where the cubbies were kept. They were all empty, except for one. The room was spotless, other than the mess inside that small space. This locker room was just as extravagant as the home locker room, it just wasn’t branded with the player’s names and numbers. The same could be said for the Soul Catcher’s home stadium.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girls all stood around, waiting if they could hear anymore of those strange noises. A minute passed and they didn’t hear anything. They were getting ready to leave when Siyeon stopped near one of the side halls. She turned her head to the side as if listening. “Someone’s in the shower.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of them stood there, not really knowing what to do. “Do we investigate?” Bora asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? They’re just showering, what’s the point?” Minji asked, not wanting to disrupt whoever it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, but what was that noise?” Bora asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all silently agreed to keep going with this little adventure. They stepped into the shower room, but stopped before they got too far. The room was shaped like a long, upside down T, and the stalls stretched on each side far back to the very end. On the left side of the “top” of the T was an area with sinks and mirrors. On the other was an area with open, wooden lockers and benches for people to keep their belongings. They could see that one of the stalls just past the middle of the room had water running out of it’s head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stood on the intersection, not needing to step further into the room and disrupt whoever was showering. “Hello?” Yoohyeon tentatively called out. There was no response, so Yoohyeon kept going. “It’s Yoohyeon.” Still nothing. “We were just walking by and we heard some weird noises and we just wanted to check to see if everything was ok.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They heard what sounded like someone almost slipping and then they finally got a response. “Uh, hey. Everything’s ok. Just showering.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon furrowed her brow, not knowing who that was. Bora, however, knew immediately who it was. “Gahyeon?” she asked, more confused than before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They heard more commotion in the shower. “Bora?” the girl finally asked in return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Bora asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m just showering,” Gahyeon rushed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In the visitor’s locker room?” Minji called.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The showers were full when I wanted to wash up and I checked in here and there was no one left so I stayed in here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio glanced at each other while Yoohyeon still just looked more concerned than anything. “Ok,” Siyeon said slowly. “But why didn’t you just wait your turn?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>stadium! I can shower wherever the hell I want to!” Gahyeon said. Her voice had a strange tone to it that none of them could figure out. She sounded strained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, calm down,” Bora said through her laughter. “We’re going out to get food and go shopping, do you want to come with us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe?” Gahyeon said, her voice cracking on the first syllable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want us to wait for you so we can go together?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon’s head shot out into view. “Can I have some privacy, please?” she shouted at them, looking rightfully annoyed. Her hair was dripping water down onto the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her teammates burst into laughter as they all started to move backwards. “Got it. Our bad. Just text us if you want to meet up,” Siyeon said. Gahyeon rolled her eyes and moved back into the shower without another word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The quartet moved out of the shower room and through the locker room, emerging back in the hallway. “She was acting weird, right?” Bora asked aloud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We just lost a game and she’s heavily blaming herself for it. She’s allowed to act weird,” Minji said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back in the locker room, Gahyeon barely had a second to take a single step back before hands were grabbing her and pushing her back against the wall- the one she was just pressed against for the last 20 minutes. She let out a giggle that turned more breathy as lips found their way under her jaw. She brought her hands up to hold on the shoulders in front of her. “That was fun,” lips mumbled into her skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon let out a louder laugh, knowing by now her friends were out of ear shot. “For you. I could barely talk to them and you were no help whatsoever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lips trailed from her jaw up to her cheek and over to meet Gahyeon’s own. They kissed deeply, pressing themselves into each other more. Gahyeon moaned as she tasted herself in the kiss. “I didn’t hear you complaining.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I am now because you didn’t finish the job,” Gahyeon said, her eyes darkening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She received a hum in response. “One might be able to argue that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t finish it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Handong, I swear to god,” Gahyeon said, her teeth clenched tight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Handong chuckled and leaned in to kiss Gahyeon again. “Patience, baby. I’m right here,” she said against her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon broke the kiss as she leaned her head back against the wall. Her mouth fell open in a silent cry as Handong’s fingers picked up the job her mouth was previously doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four girls stepped out of the stadium and walked out of the front gates. “Well, you guys have fun. Sorry for barging in on you like that,” Yoohyeon said, rocking on her feet. Her hands were shoved into her pockets now that they were out in the cold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, don’t worry you. You weren’t barging in on anything,” Minji said, placing a hand on the taller girl’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Except your teammate in the shower,” Yoohyeon said with a teasing smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m still so confused. But I’m hungry above anything else so-” Bora said, clapping her hands together expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s our cue,” Minji said. “I’ll text you later,” she said to Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon nodded and waved to all of them before turning and walking away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio started in the other direction, standing in a row on the wide sidewalk. “You’ll text her?” Siyeon asked, not trying to hide that she was prying into Minji’s business.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji flushed a little and looked down at her feet as she walked. “Yeah, I’ll text her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since when do you have her number?” Bora asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji shrugged. “I got it a little bit ago. She’s nice, we hang out sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You hang out with the most popular player on our rival team? During the tournament that decides who wins the championship for the entire season?” Siyeon asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji straightened her back. “Yeah. Sometimes. She’s nice and she’s a nice break from hockey.” She kept going when she got two unimpressed looks. “I was up on the ice after the first game and she had left her glove in the box and we talked for a little bit and then walked back to the hotel together. We just kept meeting up and now I guess she figured out my routine so she was probably waiting for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bora hummed with an amused smile on her face. “It’s nice to know you finally have friends who aren’t us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji shoved her away harshly. “Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just be careful with her. I don’t think she’s evil, she looks like she’d cry if she got yelled at. But we </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the middle of the final cup tournament and our teams hate each other,” Siyeon said as the voice of reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji nodded. “I know. She’s just nice to talk to.” She was withholding that Yoohyeon was also nice to kiss sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bora led them a few more blocks before turning into a new restaurant she had been wanting to try for a while. Minji and Siyeon almost yelled at her when they saw there weren't the healthiest items on the menu, but Bora just pointed to the sign that said everything was made with healthy alternatives. They ate slowly, really enjoying their peaceful time together. Even though they were athletes and were well known by the fans of their sport, they weren’t easily recognizable on the streets by the general public. Women’s sports were slowly getting more and more popularity, but they were nowhere near famous just yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they left the restaurant, it was just before 5:00. They only had a few hours of daylight left and none of them were ready to return to the hotel just yet. Siyeon suggested some shopping so they took off towards the shops that were nearby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as they started to browse through the windows of the first few shops, Siyeon pulled her phone out. She frowned at the empty screen and pocketed it. “Have any of you heard from Gahyeon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bora pulled out her phone, shaking her head when she didn’t have anything from their young friend. Minji pulled her phone out as well and noticed she had a whole string of notifications, but not from Gahyeon. “No,” she said as she started reading all the texts from Yoohyeon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Minji this is important I need you to answer this question for me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Did Coraline scare you as a kid?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Minky says it’s not scary and she’s obviously wrong</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji smiled at her phone, looking at the time stamps of the messages. They came in just a few minutes ago so she hoped she wasn’t too late.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Minji: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Duh. The buttons creeped me out. I’ve never actually seen the whole movie though it scared me too much</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The response was almost instantaneous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>THANK YOU</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two words were followed by a slew of hearts. Minji sent two hearts back- the red and black ones. She pocketed her phone and turned back to her friends, seeing them standing there staring at her. “What?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoever you’re texting has you smiling like a schoolgirl with a crush,” Siyeon said, eyeing her knowingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji felt herself flush, knowing that she was partly right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it Yoohyeon?” Bora asked, poking Minji in the side teasingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji swatted her away and did nothing to hide her now completely red face. “Yeah, she was just asking me a question.” They started walking down the street again, not really paying attention to where they were going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You like her, don’t you?” Siyeon asked knowingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her question stunned Minji into a long silence. “Yeah,” she eventually whispered. “I don’t- I don’t know- it’s not a big thing it’s just- she’s-” Minji was struggling to explain herself because she really </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>know how to. It was so new and she had so much going on that she really didn’t know what to call it. She wasn’t going to call Yoohyeon nothing but a distraction because she was so much more than that. She didn’t deserve to just be Minji’s distraction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to explain anything to us. It seems like it’s all really new to you,” Bora said, her sincere demeanor a complete change from her usual teasing nature.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji shook her head, finally clearing the cobwebs away. “I don’t know what it is, but whenever I’m around her I can actually think. It’s like there’s always this loud noise in my head and I can distract myself with training and playing and other things but when I’m around her, it goes away. And I’m still not really sure what that means.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you want to find out,” Siyeon said, filling in the blanks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji looked at her, meeting her gentle gaze. “Yeah,” she admitted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gay!” Bora shouted in a comical voice. “Enough of this shit, let’s go in here!” The other two barely had time to register what store Bora was dragging them into before they were standing face to face with mannequins barely covered in lacy undergarments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Minji asked, not at all actually annoyed with Bora. Bora was too far ahead and already browsing the shelves, not paying Minji any mind. She caught up with Bora a few minutes later, seeing the girl already had her arms full with sets and individual pieces. “Why are we in here?” she asked, her eye catching a set that matched the blue in their uniforms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To buy sexy bras. Why else?” Bora answered simply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji gave her credit for that one. “You got a hot date?” she teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bora shook her head as she held up two colors of the same sheer one piece. “Not really. I just like being prepared for when I do.” She finally decided on the dark purple over the more maroon color and moved on to the next area. “Besides, you should get something. Surprise Yoohyeon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji tripped over nothing, her hand flailing to grab the rack nearest her to catch her balance. “What?” she whispered harshly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Bora and Siyeon laughed loudly at her reaction. “Or not, since you two aren’t even dating yet. Keep your options open Minji. When was the last time you fucked someone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does that matter?” Minji asked, stepping closer to Bora and speaking lower so people wouldn’t over hear them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just curious. You know me, I’m nosy,” Bora said, rifling through the options presented to her on the rack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji fumbled for an answer. “I don’t know. Soojung and I haven’t really been talking because she met this girl and she’s really happy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that sucks. Sorry,” Siyeon said, leaning against one of the shelves near them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji shook her head at her. “No, it wasn’t like that. We were just friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who fucked,” Bora said plainly. She turned and dumped her obscenely large amount of items into Siyeon’s arms so she could better look for more options.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. It was an agreement. We helped each other blow off steam; me from hockey and her from modeling. But it’s fine we’re still friends. We just don’t need to meet up like that anymore.” Minji glanced around the area, her eyes landing on a set offered in two colors- red and black.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, so it’s been a few months?” Bora asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, something like that,” Minji said, her eyes still glued to the lacy material in front of her. The bra was lacy, and most likely a little see through judging from how thin the material was. A single strap went over each shoulder, but diagonal straps connected the cups and the shoulder straps, adding more material. The bottoms matched the aesthetic of the top, with more than one strap connecting the front and back lace pieces. The sets were identical, except for their colors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, judging by how tense you’ve been this entire tournament, you need to have sex,” Bora said plainly, finally picking up a few items from the rack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you offering?” Minji joked moving over to look at the lingerie better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bora snorted and shook her head quickly. “No. I wouldn’t let you anywhere near me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gee, thanks Bora,” Minji said, trying to find the price of the items in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bora walked over and grabbed her items back from Siyeon. “You, however? I’d let you give me a limp that lasted a week.” With that she turned and walked to the fitting rooms, leaving a stunned Siyeon looking after her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji, who was still distracted with the set she’d been staring at for a minute, finally registered what Bora had just said. She turned and saw Siyeon still leaning there, her face redder than even the brightest red sets in the shop. “Well, alright then,” she said to herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Siyeon cleared her throat and unzipped her coat, suddenly feeling very hot inside the store. She wiped at her face, hoping to make some of the red go away. “Why don’t you try that on? You’ve been staring at it for a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji looked back to the set, then to the changing rooms, then back to Siyeon. “I don’t know,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, regardless of who you’re shopping for, whether it’s yourself or someone else, you’d look really good in them,” Siyeon said. “Also, aren’t red and black the colors for Yoohyeon’s team?” she added a beat later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji quickly made up her mind about what to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three girls all left the store carrying bags containing their newly bought items. Bora’s was the largest by far, while Siyeon and Minji carried smaller bags.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They decided to walk back to the hotel despite the drop in temperatures now that the sun had gone down. They stopped in a nearby coffee shop to have some hot drinks to keep them warm. A few blocks away from the hotel, Bora made them stop and take pictures with an advertisement of their own faces. It wasn’t uncommon for them to run into posters or digital ads of them and their team. Banners hung on light posts and a few billboards were plastered with their team name and logo. Each girl on the team had at least one of their own posters, while the more well known players had a few extra. Minji lost count of how many she had seen once she got to 10.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bora posted the pictures on her Instagram, while Minji and Siyeon did the same with a few they had taken. They were all careful to use a blending tool before they posted to hide the logo on their bags. They weren’t ashamed, they were grown women. But they didn’t want their fans trying to come up with who they were buying lingerie for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stepped into the hotel lobby laughing loudly at something Bora was telling them. They tried to contain their laughter and shot the few people milling around apologetic looks as they headed for the elevators.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you guys have any plans for tonight?” Minji asked them as the doors closed in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really. I was going to hit the hot tub if I got bored,” Siyeon said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to come to my room and watch a movie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They finally added Mean Girls to Netflix,” Bora said. She looked at the other two, hopeful that they would want to watch it. Siyeon’s face lit up and Minji agreed quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stepped onto their floor and walked to their rooms. Minji went into her own to set up her account and get comfy while the other two went to their shared room to drop their things off. The room was empty again and Minji wondered where Gahyeon was as she shed her coat and shoes and placed her belongings in a corner out of the way. She shot the younger a quick text asking where she was and if she was ok as she sat down and grabbed the remote. She had just finished signing in to her account when there was a knock on the door. She moved to answer it, moving her own coat on top of Yoohyeon’s team jacket to avoid any teasing from her friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, they were settled down and watching the TV. Minji laid comfortably on her own bed, while Siyeon and Bora shared Gahyeon’s. Bora was affectionate and liked cuddling while watching TV, so Siyeon was her victim for the night. She didn’t mind though, as her grip on Bora’s tiny waist was just as tight as Bora’s was on hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were barely 10 minutes into the movie when Minji heard the door above them opening. She didn’t pay it any mind knowing that hotels have thin walls. She barely registered soft footsteps in the room above her, trying to focus back on the movie. A minute later her phone buzzed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>hey i just got back to my room. Handong’s nowhere to be seen :p</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji smiled at how Yoohyeon’s first thought was to text her as soon as she was back safe in her room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Minji: </b>
  <em>
    <span>are you in room 727?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>...yeah</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>how’d you know that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>are you psychic?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji chuckled softly at the girl’s cuteness, even over texts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Minji: </b>
  <em>
    <span>no i’m not psychic</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Minji: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I’m in room 627 i heard the door open and just took a guess</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji could almost imagine Yoohyeon peering over the side of her bed and down to the floor as if she would be able to see right through it, right to Minji sitting on her own bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>oh. that makes more sense</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>what are you doing?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Minji: </b>
  <em>
    <span>watching a movie with Siyeon and Bora</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>oh, should i leave you alone?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji typed her answer as fast as she could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Minji: </b>
  <em>
    <span>please don’t. I love talking with you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon’s speech bubbles lingered for a long minute before they went away. Minji received a game of cup pong instead of a response. She couldn’t keep the loud laugh in if she tried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced over at the other two, expecting some teasing shushes or something similar. There was none of that as both Siyeon and Bora were so wrapped up in each other, whispering things barely an inch from each other’s faces. She saw the looks they had given each other ever since Bora’s bold confession. She saw it as they joked in the changing rooms, telling Bora what worked and didn’t work for her. Minji and Siyeon had each tried on their own selections, and she saw the looks Bora gave Siyeon then. She saw the looks on the walk back, and she’s seeing them right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you two need a moment?” she asked teasingly. She knew she ruined their little moment, but she didn’t really care. She was more focused on playing cup pong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bora and Siyeon stared at each for a long moment before they both turned to Minji. “Oh, I’m sorry. Are we interrupting your moment with your girl?” Bora asked, propping up to see Minji better over Siyeon. Siyeon’s arms tightened around her waist, wanting to pull her back down so they were flush again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji sent her turn, having sank 5 balls and missing the 6th. She locked her phone and set it on her stomach. “She’s not my girl,” she said firmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Siyeon and Bora just blinked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji struggled to find the words to explain it further when her phone was vibrating. Yoohyeon had just won cup pong. Her jaw dropped as she questioned how the girl didn’t miss a single shot. She sent a rematch immediately. She glanced back over to her friends, seeing that they were sitting up now. Bora was saying something into Siyeon’s ear and her hand was firm on the taller girl’s thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bora pulled away, her smirk widening as she took in Siyeon’s red face. “Minji? You won’t be mad if we leave, will you? We’ve seen this a hundred times.” Bora was looking right at Siyeon as she spoke, their eyes both dark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji just stared at them blankly. “Please, before you start doing things I don’t want to see.” They both sprung up and rushed out of the room. “Use protection!” Minji called out after them before her door closed. She shook her head at them, but was happy for them deep down. They had been skirting around each other for as long as she had known them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and leaned back more on her bed, not even trying to pay attention to the movie. Her phone vibrated and she checked her texts, seeing that Yoohyeon had just won again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Minji: </b>
  <em>
    <span>how are you doing that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>i’m a woman of many talents.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>How’s your movie?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji reached for the remote and turned the TV off, not caring to watch the movie anymore. She pressed the call button as she sat up in her now empty, silent room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yoohyeon’s voice came through the speaker tentatively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I turned it off and I didn’t feel like typing all this out. They left to finally hook up with each other,” Minji said plainly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon sharply inhaled before chuckling. “Oh! Well! Good for them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji giggled, her smile growing wide. She found it easy to smile at anything Yoohyeon did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So how was your day?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yoohyeon said, trying to change the subject.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji laid down flat, pressing her hand to her forehead lazily. “Horrible. I lost a tournament game.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can blame anyone on my team. Just not me because I didn’t even play today,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yoohyeon sounded amused as she answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully, even though Yoohyeon couldn’t see it. “How ‘s your head?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon hummed before she answered, as if she needed to think about it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s good. Doesn’t even hurt anymore.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I collided a little too hard with the ice and my trainer wanted me to sit this game out just as a precaution. They said I’ll be able to come back for the next game.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yoohyeon sounded like she was stretching as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Minji said. “I missed seeing your face up close.” Her chest tightened as she admitted that out loud. She was afraid she would ruin whatever this was if she did, but she was going to ruin herself more if she didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon was silent for a beat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Am I that irresistible?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji smiled. “I’ll tell you when I find out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon laughed incredulously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Rude,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji laughed with her, her smile feeling like it was about to burst from how wide it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you have a good time with your friends?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yoohyeon asked after they settled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we had a really good time. We went shopping after we ate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’d you end up getting?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji glanced over to the small black bag sitting on the desk. She bit her lip as she thought about her next move. “I’ll send you a picture?” she said, already sitting up and slowly moving over to the desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, sure!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yoohyeon said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji smiled at how excited the younger girl sounded, knowing she had no idea what Minji was planning. “Ok. Give me a few minutes, I’m going to hang up and send you pics in a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? Ok?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji hung up without answering her or saying goodbye, too giddy with what she had in store. She walked over to the bag and pulled out both sets of lingerie before deciding on the black set. She quickly stripped bare before pulling on the lacy material. The store clerk had removed all the tags for her already, so she didn’t have to worry about any awkward last minute clipping for now. She stepped over to the full length mirror and looked herself over. The black of the lace contrasted well against her pale skin. The cut and fit of the pieces accentuated her toned muscles as well. She fell in love with the way she looked, more so now than in the store. Just as she grabbed her phone, she second guessed herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She thought back to what Bora was saying. She was tense, and it had been a while since she had been with someone intimately. She wasn’t looking for a quick, one time thing with Yoohyeon. She also wasn't looking for what she had with Soojung. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yoohyeon and she wanted to see where they were going to move forward from here. Just because Minji asked to go slow didn’t mean she couldn’t tease the other girl a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She exhaled heavily and really looked at herself in the mirror. She was thinking how to stand in order to take the best picture. She hadn’t sent anything like this in a long time and was a little out of practice. She decided to pull her hair up to keep it out of the way for now. Her hair dried slightly wavy, and you could see that in the strands. It was a little messy, but it didn’t look bad. Once she was satisfied with that she fiddled with the lighting, deciding that keeping the desk lamp on gave her the best glow. The shadows fell across her skin perfectly and the darker area went well with the black material. As she was observing herself in the mirror, she noticed something in the reflection- her coat, or more specifically, what was hidden underneath it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An idea struck and she quickly walked over to grab Yoohyeon’s team jacket, before slipping it over her shoulders. She looked over herself one last time, satisfied with the look before picking up her phone. She saw she had a few texts from Yoohyeon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>you’re taking an unusual amount of time are you ok?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>are you one of those people who takes 15 minutes taking pics of their food just to post on insta?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>what could you possibly be taking pics of?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji smiled as she typed up her response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Minji: </b>
  <em>
    <span>me ;)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She exited the app and pulled up her camera. She thought for a second how she wanted to pose before she found the perfect pose. She knelt on the ground and let the jacket slip off her shoulder. She fiddled with it to find the perfect placement before she snapped the first picture. She looked it over and was satisfied with the result. She took a couple more, turning her head different ways and sitting slightly differently. Sometimes the jacket was more open, and sometimes it was more closed. She took about 10 before she sat back and decided which ones to send.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had gotten a notification from Yoohyeon as she was taking the pictures, but she had ignored it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>oh did you buy new clothes?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Minji: </b>
  <em>
    <span>something like that</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>ok now i really have no idea what is going on but whenever you’re ready!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji giggled at the girl’s enthusiasm before sending one of the pictures. She decided on one of the tamer ones, if she could call any of them tame. The jacket was barely open, just enough to see what was underneath. It showed a lot of her legs mainly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She waited a beat and saw that Yoohyeon had read the message. It didn’t take long for her to get an answer. Minji chuckled at the answer she got. It certainly wasn’t what she was expecting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>that’s my jacket</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Minji: </b>
  <em>
    <span>it is</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>i</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Minji: </b>
  <em>
    <span>you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>i’m so confused</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Minji: </b>
  <em>
    <span>about what, baby?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Minji: </b>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t you see what was underneath it?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon’s response took a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>is…..that what you’re talking about?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Minji: </b>
  <em>
    <span>bora told me to get it. I wasn’t going to until siyeon pointed out they were in your team colors</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>they?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>there’s more than one?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji sent another picture with her answer. This one had the jacket down on both shoulders and her legs were spread wider as she knelt in front of the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Minji: </b>
  <em>
    <span>the other one’s red</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>jesus</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>you look amazing</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry i have no idea what to even say right now my brain stopped working</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji stood and moved to sit on the bed, not wanting to sit on the hard floor anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Minji: </b>
  <em>
    <span>well you haven’t said anything i haven’t liked yet</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>that’s good to know</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>so you just went out and bought lingerie today?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji could tell Yoohyeon was awkward and didn’t really know what to say, but that she wanted to keep talking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Minji: </b>
  <em>
    <span>it was bora’s idea but i’m glad i listened to both of them </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>yeah?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Minji: </b>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yooh: </b>
  <em>
    <span>did you get it for someone? Or for yourself?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Minji: </b>
  <em>
    <span>you tell me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji summoned the courage to send the next picture, finally just pressing the button and getting it over with. Her legs were spread even farther this time, really showing the lacy underwear she had on. The black stood out beautifully there and against her chest in the dim lighting. The jacket was falling off her shoulders again, as was one of the straps of the bra. Her left hand was holding her phone to take the picture as her right hand was underneath the fabric on the right side of her bra, cupping herself there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She chewed on her lip as she saw the status change to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Read</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Almost immediately she heard a yelp above her, followed by a loud thump. She turned to the ceiling, burning her eyes into it as if she could see right through it. Thundering footsteps were heard, and then a door somewhere above her slammed shut as the footsteps receded. She sent Yoohyeon a quick text, asking if she was ok. She stared at it but the status never changed, and it didn’t before there was a knock at her door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji knew it could only be one person. She quickly stood and dumped her clothes into her suitcase before closing the lid to hide the mess inside of it. She walked over to the door and checked just to make sure she wasn’t about to expose herself to one of her teammates or a stranger. She smiled when she saw who it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled the door open, revealing an out of breath and red faced Yoohyeon. She was wearing a large, gray cotton shirt and shorts so short Minji could barely see them. She wasn’t wearing shoes either, just a pair of mismatched crew socks. She took up the doorway as she had both hands resting on the doorframe, either to steady herself or shield Minji. Neither of them knew the answer to that. Any greeting Yooheyon stopped short as her jaw slacked and her eyes took in Minji’s attire up close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ,” Yoohyeon whispered to herself. Her eyes were fixed on Minji’s abs as they flexed with each breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, hello to you too,” Minji said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Yoohyeon finally mumbed. Her eyes still hadn’t moved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji giggled and grabbed the front of her shirt, yanking Yoohyeon into the room. She pushed the taller girl back against the door as it closed, trapping her there. “Did you fall off your bed?” Minji asked, her breath tickling Yoohyeon’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon grew redder as she hesitated on where to put her hands. She settled on Minji’s hips, over the jacket. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her </span>
  </em>
  <span>jacket. “I was shocked. I wasn’t really expecting-” she trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it too much?” Minji asked, pressing herself more firmly against Yoohyeon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon was quick to shake her head. “Not at all.” Her hands flexed against Minji’s hips. They were both barely holding themselves back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good,” Minji whispered. Her hands came up to wrap around Yoohyeon’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon glanced down at Minji’s lips, before licking her own. She glanced back up, her eyes heavy with need. “So much for going slow?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Screw going slow,” Minji growled before pulling Yoohyeon in and connecting their lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss was harsh, but not uncomfortable. It was deep and full of wanting and Minji wanted to cry from it. It had been a while since she had been wanted like this. They pulled apart for air, closing the distance again in another, deeper kiss. Yoohyeon grew bolder as she let her hands slip under the jacket, feeling Minji’s soft skin. Her touch burned Minji’s skin. It made her feel grounded and whole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji held Yoohyeon close with a hand behind her neck as the other traveled down to lock the door before trailing back up Yoohyeon’s stomach. It rose over her chest and teased across her neck before Minji wrapped it around her shoulders as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next time they parted, Minji didn’t get to kiss Yoohyeon again before the taller one stooped slightly. She easily picked Minji up and turned to press her into the wall. Yoohyeon found her lips again and Minji fought back a deep groan as she wrapped her legs around Yoohyeon’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon pulled back and started trailing kisses down her jaw, then to her neck. Minji’s thoughts clouded as Yoohyeon’s lips pressed hot into her skin. She snapped back when she felt Yoohyeon’s teeth graze her pulse. “Yooh,” she gasped. Her hand threaded into Yoohyeon’s hair, lightly scratching the base of her skull.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon only hummed before continuing what she was doing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yooh,” she tried again. She pulled lightly from where her hand was buried in Yoohyeon’s soft locks. Yoohyeon didn’t budge. She moved her other hand to Yoohyeon’s head and pulled her away in one move, partly due to Yoohyeon’s compliance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon’s eyes were blown and her lips were swollen. Minji knew she must look the exact same. “What?” Yoohyeon mumbled, her eyes glancing down to Minji’s lips and her mind already gone again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bed,” Minji growled against her lips. “Other one,” she said a second later after Yoohyeon had pulled away from the wall and tried to set her on the bed closest to the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They tumbled onto the sheets and Minji wasted no time flipping them and pinning Yoohyeon down. She sat up as Yoohyeon rested her hands on her thighs, lightly tracing shapes into the skin there. Minji slowly shed Yoohyeon’s jacket before tossing it behind her. She carefully leaned down and reconnected their lips, slower than before but just as deep. She shivered as Yoohyeon trailed her hand from her thigh to her hip and gently up her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon hesitated when she felt the material in the way, but as soon as Minji whispered </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s ok</span>
  </em>
  <span> against her skin, she didn’t wait any longer to unhook the fabric. Minji sat up to remove it easier, letting the straps fall off her shoulders. She tossed the garment behind her, much like she did with the jacket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji didn’t feel any kind of shame as Yoohyeon took in her bare form. She could see a tenderness in the girl’s eyes, behind the heavy need that sat prominent in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful,” Yoohyeon whispered. If she said it any louder, she was afraid this moment would disappear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minji smiled down at her before leaning back down and kissing her again. She would never get tired of that, she thought. She’d be content to just spend the rest of the night kissing Yoohyeon. She’d be content to do anything with her, but she loved the feeling of her lips pressed to the other girl’s. She loved the press of her bare skin against the soft cotton of Yoohyeon’s shirt, and the way Yoohyeon held her like if she let go, Minji would just float off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being with Yoohyeon shut off all the noise in Minji’s head. Just being around her normally was more than enough for Minji to finally have room in her head for thinking. But here, in that bed holding the younger girl close to her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>touching her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it replaced the usual noise with a different noise. It was loud, and it was overwhelming, but Minji was addicted. This new white noise wrapped her up tight and made her feel like she belonged. She was ready to jump over the barrier that held her life just to follow that noise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until later, when Yoohyeon was fast asleep against Minji’s chest, sated after a few hours of them rolling around these sheets, that Minji realized it wasn’t a noise at all. That was just Yoohyeon. Minji wasn’t ready to chase the peace that Yoohyeon brought with her, Minji was ready to chase Yoohyeon.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>